Star Wars: Republic Commando: The Walking Dead
by Boobymitch
Summary: Delta Squad, Captain Rex, and Ahsoka Tano escape from the Empire as they land on an unknown planet for fuel and supplies, but are forced to stay on the planet as the planet has been infected/ infested with the undead as they try to help a cop and his family and friends survive this apocalypse.
1. Pilot

**Unknown Sector of Space**

In an unknown sector of space, a small ship is flying by as it has been avoiding some tie fighters for a while.

Inside the ship is the famous clone commando squad Delta Squad along with Captain Rex and former jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano as the clones have abandoned the Empire and had helped the exiled jedi escape order 66.

"Fixer, did we lose the fighters?" asked the squad leader named Boss.

"Yes sir, but we have a complication."

"There's always a complication," complained Scorch

Boss looked at him as Scorch stayed quiet as Boss asks fixer, "What complication?"

"Were almost out of Fuel and the worst part of it is, I have no idea where were at."

"So technically, were lost?" asked Ahsoka

"Yes."

"Ah that's just great," complained Rex

"But on the bright side sir, there's a planet that might have signs of life in it."

"Show us the planet." commanded Boss.

Fixer then activates a holographic version of the planet as he says, "The planet is called Earth as it is said to have life in it."

"But the question is, are they friendly?" asked Sev.

"Maybe."

"Well Fixer land on the planet and see if we can get some fuel and possibly more supplies, and if the inhabitants of the planet don't like us and start attacking us, then we defend ourselves." commanded Boss.

Fixer then went to the cockpit as he lowered down the ship to Earth's Atmosphere.

**Earth**

The ship then lands in front of a hospital as the Deltas, Rex, and Ahsoka exit the ship while carrying their weapons.

"So Boss, what do we do?" asked Ahsoka.

"Well we should try looking for these civilians, but it seems to me that this place is abandoned," answered Boss.

"Yeah, where is everyone?" asked Fixer.

"Maybe we should look into this Medical Center," suggested Rex.

"Excellent idea Captain, let's head into this Medical Center, and be prepared and cautious, you never know what might be lurking around in there." commanded Boss.

Everyone then enters the hospital as they notice that it to is abandoned, but unlike what they saw outside, it looked liked there was a struggle.

"We've only been in here for five seconds and this place already gives me the creeps," said Scorch.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Sev.

"It looks like there has been a struggle," answered Ahsoka.

"I agree, but lets see if theirs anyone alive," said Boss.

The guys then continue on as they go upstairs and then hear someone yell, "Nurse!"

"What the hell was that!?" asked Scorch

"Calm down 62, it might be a survivor," said Fixer.

"Yeah, and it sounds like he's in trouble," said rex.

"Then we better hurry, let's move." commanded Boss.

The guys then run to the location as they see a gurney in front of the door.

Sev then removes it as they move in to see a man on the floor as both Fixer and Scorch helped the man up to his bed as he looked at them with a surprise and shocking expression.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"We were gonna ask the same thing," answered Sev

Boss then looked at Sev as he then said, "I'm Delta 38 or Boss and these are my squad mates: Delta 40 or Fixer, Delta 62 or Scorch, and Delta 07 or Sev, were Republic Commandos and were called Delta Squad."

"My name is Rex, formerly known as captain of the Republic Army."

"And I'm Ahsoka Tano, former jedi padawan."

The man then looked at them for a little bit as he then said, "Is this a trick or an allusion, because there's no way that this is true."

Ahsoka then looks at them as she popped her lightsaber out to show that they are real.

"Believe us, we are real."

She then deactivates it as the man then said, "forgive me, my name is Rick, I'm the sheriff of this county."

"What were you doing in this Medical Center?" asked Fixer.

"I was shot, but what are ya'll doing here?"

"Our ship ran out of fuel, so we had to land here to find some, but do you know what happened to everybody, this place seems to be abandoned?" asked Scorch

"No I, wait...this place is abandoned?"

"Yeah, and by the looks of it, there seemed to be a struggle," answered Rex

Rick then looked at them, shockingly, for a minute and then said, "I need to get to my house."

The guys then exit the room as they started walking down a hallway, till they went to a door that was locked and then saw a body.

everyone looked at the body closely as they saw that the body was ripped apart from the inside.

"What the hell!?" asked Scorch

Ahsoka looked away as if she was about to puke as Rick was backing away scared.

"Okay everyone calm down, we need to get out of here, so we need to find the exit, so let's move. "Commanded boss.

The guys then head down another hallway and from there they notice the stairway but also saw another door, this time with a chain and a board holding the door shut.

"What the hell is this for?" asked Sev.

The guys then read the letter, "Don't Open, Dead Inside."

Suddenly the door began to start banging as the guys started hearing moaning and grunting as two hands popped out of the small opening of the door.

"Uh let's not stick around to see what that means," said Scorch as he ran to the stairway.

As they entered the stairway, the door closed as it was very dark inside.

"damn, it's to dark," said Ahsoka.

"Good thing we have night vision," said Scorch.

They activated their night vision as they helped escort Rick, Ahsoka, and Rex to the exit.

As they were exiting the building, they came across a lot of dead bodies as they look on in shock.

"You got to be kidding," said Sev

"What the hell happened to all these people?" asked Rex.

"Look, there's a military helicopter up there, maybe the military will give us some answers," said rick.

The guys then climbed up the hill to see a military camp badly destroyed as Fixer said, "Looks like whoever was behind the killings of these people, also managed to wipe out the military on this planet."

"Alright, this is getting serious," said Scorch.

"rick, where's your house at?" asked Boss.

"Not far from here, let's go," said Rick.

The guys were then walking towards Rick's direction as they then see a bicycle.

Rick goes over there and picks up the bicycle as he and the others hear some moaning, they turn around to see a badly mutilated corpse crawling towards them.

Despite having weapons, the fact of seeing a dead body moving scared the shit out of them, even Sev, as they started running away, while Rick was riding the bike.

"What was that!?" asked Ahsoka.

"I don't know or want to, but did you guys see it move, that unbelievable!" exclaimed Scorch.

The guys then arrive at rick's house as he runs in there and starts crying out, "Lori, Carl!"

The guys then step in the house to see it as well abandoned.

They then see Rick lay down on the ground crying as Boss went over to him and asked, "Lori and Carl are your wife and son?"

Rick mournfully nodded yes as Boss then said, "We'll help you find them Rick, you stay here, while we start looking for them."

Boss then walks over to the guys as he says, "Alright guys, we have to find Rick's wife and son, so let's move."

The guys then exit the house as Rick steps outside and sits down while watching them search house to house.

The guys then step out of the house only to hear someone yell out, "Daddy, Daddy, I got him!"

The guys then turn around to see a young boy with a shovel and a man with a gun as they stand over Rick as they started running towards them.

The man with the gun sees this as the guys stopped and pointed their guns at them as Ahsoka stepped in.

"Whoa, whoa, everyone calm down were not here to hurt anyone!"

"Who the fuck are you, you look like your in the military, but there's no way they would just upgrade themselves that quickly?"asked the man.

Before she could answer, they started hearing moaning as the man then said, "Tell you what, we can explain once were inside, come on!"

**A few hours later...**

The guys are already have been inside the man's shelter and told him about their situation, they are sitting in the dining table as the man was making them food as rick came in.

"Rick, good to see that your okay, "Said Boss.

"Yeah, to be honest I thought I was dreaming," said rick as he sat down.

"Daddy, should we do grace?" asked the boy.

The man then holds his hand as he reaches over to Ahsoka's but she along with the others don't understand, but they do the same thing as the man started praying, and after he said, "Ahmen." they started eating.

"You know, I never told you guys our names, I'm Morgan and this is my son Duane."

"Well it's nice to meet you two, but do uou mind explaining what is going on here?" asked boss.

"And why you shot a person?" asked Rick.

"Person, that was no person," answered Morgan

"You shot a man," argued Rick.

"Man, that is no man, that is a walker," said Morgan.

"Walker?" asked Scorch

"Yeah, their people that are now mindless, flesh-eating corpses," answered Morgan

"how did this happen?" asked Fixer.

"We don't know, it just happened out of nowhere, other than ripping you apart and eating your flesh, if you survive, you won't last long as their bite gives you an infection and then get a fever, then die, and then a few minutes later, you come back as one of them," answered Morgan.

"do they have a weakness?" asked boss

"Yeah, the brain, it's something about it," answered Morgan

"That's crazy," said Rex in shock and awe.

"Is there anything else we need to know about them?" asked ahsoka.

"Yeah, they seem to like the night, probably the cool air and they are easily attracted to noise, that's why their here, because of my gunshot," said Morgan.

"Could there be any survivors?"asked Sev

"Maybe, but if there are, their already dead," answered Morgan.

After eating, the guys have set up their beds as they are lying down.

Morgan the asks Rick, "Me and my son made a little bit of a bet about you, he thinks your a bank robber, so are you?"

"Haha, no, I'm cop or at leas was the cop or sheriff."

"And I already know you guys are clone commandos, a cone captain, and a jedi, this is crazy world were living in."

"Actually this whole day has been crazy," said Scorch.

Morgan then did a little chuckle, as a car alarm goes off as it startles Duane.

"It's okay, Daddy's here, one of them just bumped the car is all."

"Are you sure?" asked fixer.

"It happens all the time," answered Morgan.

"Squad, dim the lights." commanded Boss as he was walking towards the window with Morgan and Rick.

The guys did that as Rick, morgan and Boss looked out the window.

"your right morgan, one of them did bump the car," said Boss as he points at the blue one.

Suddenly a woman appears as Duane, who was at the window, says, "Oh my god, she's here."

Duane runs down to his bed as he starts crying as Morgan goes over to comfort him.

Rick then looks through the peephole as the woman looks through and then tries to open the door.

"Who was that?" asked Boss.

"That was my wife, she died of a fever, that fever man, it kills you," said Morgan

Everyone then looked and felt sympathetic at Morgan as he said, "I couldn't put her down, as she was the mother of my child."

**The next day**

The next day, the zombies have left the neighborhood as the guys search around Rick's place.

"So Rick, what makes you so sure they left?" asked Morgan

"Look at these clothes, a lot of them have been missing."

"Someone could have robbed this place, " said Morgan.

"I don't think so, cause look there are no pictures and the photo albums are gone," said Rick.

"Photo Albums, that's funny, cause when we were packing, my wife would get the photo albums as she would..."

Morgan then stopped as he couldn't talk about his wife anymore.

"Are there any shelters for any survivors?" asked Ahsoka.

"Yeah Atlanta, they said that their is heavy military protection, food, water, shelter, medicine, and the center of disease control is trying to find a cure about this miss," answered Morgan.

"Then that's where we need to head, Rick, do you know a place where we can get extra weapons or supplies?" asked Boss.

Rick then walks over to a door as he removes some keys from it.

**Police station**

They then enter a backdoor to the police station as they activated the lights as Rick turned on a shower to feel hot water, "What can I say, this station has it's own propane system."

Everyone then showered and then redressed as they entered the armory.

"You know I'm to familiar with these weapons, but I could really enjoy this," said Scorch as he picked up a shotgun.

"Yeah same with mine," said Sev as he picked up a sniper.

"but don't you guys have your DC weapons anyway?" asked Rick.

"their bound to run out of ammo soon, so we'll need some backup weapons if that will be the case, "Answered Fixer.

"Daddy, can I learn how to shoot?" asked Duane.

"Hell yes you will, but you gotta remember to respect the weapon," answered Morgan

"He's right Duane, this weapon isn't a toy," agreed Rick.

"you must learn how to take care of it, otherwise if you make a mistake, it will cost you," added in Boss.

"They then exit the armory as Rick asks, "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"Not yet, I need a couple of more days, by then Duane will know how to shoot and I will not be so rusty."

Rick then gives Morgan a talkie as he then says, "Here take this, we'll contact you if anything happens."

"Thank you, your a good person Rick, you guys as well, and remember if it's one it's nothing, but in a pack, you guys better watch your asses," complimented and warned Morgan as he shook each of their hands.

The guys then get in a police SUV while Morgan and Duane enter a truck as they got heir separate ways.

**A farm**

The SUV then runs out of gas as the guys then exit the SUV, with a gas canister, as they started walking towards a farm.

Rick, Boss, and Ahsoka head towards the house while the others look around.

"Hello, is their anyone here?" asked Rick.

Ahsoka then looked through a window as she turned away while covering her mouth.

"What's the matter ahsoka?" asked Boss.

Ahsoka then points towards the window as both Rick and boss look through and their eyes are wide open as the couple that lived there performed suicide.

The three then walk away from the house as Rex says, "hey guys check this out."

They head over to their location to see a horse.

Rick then grabs a rope, while Sev and Scorch have the saddle ready.

Rick enters the fence as the horse starts to act up.

"Easy, I wanna make you a proposition, We need to go to Atlanta, where there's food, shelter, people, and probably horses."

The horse then calmly lets Rick put the rope around his neck as he escorts them towards Scorch and Sev as they put the saddle on him as Rick is riding him.

"Now take it easy, it's been a while since I did this."

Suddenly the horse starts to run as the guys ran after him.

"Sure make us run, see if we care," complained Scorch.

**Atlanta**

The guys then finally arrived at Atlanta as they entered the city to see it abandoned and torn apart.

"Where is everyone?" asked Fixer.

"It seems the walkers came here to, " answered Sev.

"Really sev, I didn't notice," said Scorch sarcastically.

"Quiet guys, we don't want to attract unwanted attention." commanded Boss.

The guys keep walking down the street as a few walkers pop out from behind.

"Don't worry, it's only a few, nothing we can't handle," assured Rick.

Suddenly a helicopter flew by as Rick had his horse, at full speed go after it.

"Rick, what are you doing?" asked Rex

Suddenly they stop as there is a massive amount of walkers in front of them.

"Okay, time to go," said Scorch.

They started running the other direction till another big group of zombies blocked them off.

"Oh Blast," said Scorch.

The guys then started firing as Ahsoka popped out her lightsaber and started slicing their heads off.

Rick was then thrown out of his horse, as they started eating it.

Rick then crawls underneath a tank as the zombies began to surround him.

He then started shooting at them. but began to realize, he's doomed and says, "Carl, Lori, I'm sorry."

But before he could shoot himself, a hatch opens to reveal Boss in it as he extends his hand, "Come on get in!"

Rick grabs his hand as he is pulled into the tank as fixer closes the hatch.

Rick then sits down next to a dead soldiers body as he sees the guys, who are covered in blood, except for Ahsoka.

"Damn, these walkers are tougher than they look," said Scorch.

"Yeah, but it was fun gunning some down," said Sev.

"Well I..." said Ahsoka till her face turned to horror.

Rick turned to his side and saw the soldier moving as he then shoots him in the head as the sound of the bullet hitting the tank hurts their ears.

"Ah, you _dik'uit,_ next time let us shoot at it," said Rex.

Rick was thinking about asking what that word meant, but was cut off as Fixer asks, "So, what do we do now?"

Before anyone could answer, someone contacts them from the tank's radio,

"Hello, dumbasses, yeah you guys in the tank, are you okay?"

They look on in awe as they realized that their not the only people alive in this city.

**Well guys I hope you enjoyed this pilot episode, there will be more to come as we continue this exciting crossover series with the next episode called Guts.**


	2. Guts

**Atlanta**

In Atlanta, a little girl, with a purple backpack and a hat, is walking down the street, till she heard firing.

"What was that?"

Suddenly, she heard moaning as she turned around to see walkers behind her.

"Oh no."

The little girl then starts running as the walkers were chasing her.

**Inside the Tank**

Meanwhile, Rick, the Deltas, Rex, and Ahsoka are stuck inside the tank as the survivor keeps calling to them, via the radio system.

"Hello, are you dumbasses alive?"

Rick gets up, by doing that smacks the top of his head, and makes his way over to the radio as he says, "Hello, Hello."

"Oh, there you are, you guys had me wondering."

"Where are you, outside, can you see us right now?"

"Yeah, I can see you guys, you are all surrounded by walkers, that's the bad news."

"There's good new?"

"No."

"Well that sure brightens our day," said Scorch sarcastically.

"Listen, whoever you are, I have to tell you, were a little bit concerned in here."

"Oh man, you guys should see it from over here, you would be having a major freak out."

"Probably would," said Fixer.

"Got any advice for us?"

"Yeah, I say make a run for it."

"What!?" asked Everyone.

"Is he crazy, we wouldn't even last long out there," argued Rex.

"I ain't a coward, but I know when something is suicide and this definitely is one," agreed Sev.

"Rick ignores them and says, "That's it, make a run for it."

"Look this idea isn't as dumb as it sounds, you guys have eyes out here, there's one geek still on the tank, but the have now gone down and are having a feeding frenzy since the horse went down, you guys with me so far?"

Rick looks at the others as they nodded and rick replies, "So far."

"Okay, the street on the other side of the tank is less crowded, if you guys move now while the geeks are distracted, you guys stand a chance, you got ammo?"

Rick looks at the guys as they obviously still do, then Rick says, "My friends do, except we brought a duffel bag with guns in it, can we get to it?"

"Forget the bag, that's not an option, what do you have on you?"

"Just a sec."

Rick looks around as he picks up the pistol on top of the dead soldier.

"Hey rick, you might want this," said Scorch.

Scorch then hands Rick a frag grenade as Rick returns to the radio and says, "I got a baretta, with one clip, 15 rounds."

"Make them count, you guys jump off the right side of the tank and keep going that direction, there's an alley, 50 yards, be there."

"Hey what's your name?"

"Have you guys been listening, your running out of time."

"Alright guy, were getting out of here, so let's move!" exclaimed Boss.

Outside the tank, Rick exits first as the walker on it sees him as Rick uses the mini shovel and slices the head off the walker as he falls to the ground.

Everyone then starts getting off the tank and started firing at the walkers.

Boss was the last one to exit as he hears a little girl's scream.

"Noooo!"

"What in death's name?"

Boss looks over and to his horror, a little girl being chased by a group of walkers.

"I gotta do something."

Boss then jumps over to her location as Ahsoka yells out, "Boss what are you doing!?"

"I'm saving this little girl, go on without me!"

The little girl then falls as she turns around as a walker almost grabs her, till Boss punches the walker away from her as he holds his arm out.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here."

The little girls grabs his arm as he picks her up and starts running while shooting at the walkers.

Boss was able to make it to the direction they were supposed to go as he sees the others haven't left.

"You _dik'uits,_ I thought I told you to go on without me!"

"Couldn't do that sir!" exclaimed Sev as he shot a walker in the head.

"Yeah, especially a friend," said Rick as he also shot a walker in the head.

The guys then start running the direction, while shooting, or in Ahsoka's case, cutting down walkers as they saw the alley as they were about to enter it, the man from the radio showed up as They at first had there guns and lightsaber on him.

"Whoa, not dead, come on."

They all then start running down the alley as they see a ladder.

"Up here, let's go!" exclaimed the man.

"Squad, cover fire!" exclaimed Boss.

The man went first as they each started going up one by one.

"Come on what are you guys doing!?" asked the man.

"Rick then goes up as Boss was climbing behind him.

"Come on Scorch were leaving!" exclaimed Boss.

"Wait, let me give them a little surprise."

Scorch then takes out a Thermal Detanator as he arms it and throws it at the group of walkers and climbs up the ladder as the detanator explodes and a lot of walker corpses start flying around.

They all make it to the end point as they were catching a breath.

"Nice moves Clint Eastwood and Rambo's, you guys the new special forces, come riding in here to clean up the town?"

"Wasn't our intention," answered Rex.

"Yeah whatever, ye-ha, you guys are still dumbasses."

"I'm rick."

"I'm boss and my three other friends are Fixer, Scorch, and Sev."

"My name is Rex."

"And I'm Ahsoka Tano."

"Thank's for helping us," said Rick.

They all shake the man's hand as he says, "Glenn and your welcome."

Glenn then looks at Boss and goes, "where's the little girl you rescued?"

"Oh she's..."

Boss looks around as he looks up to see the little girl start climbing up.

"Hey wait!"

Boss then starts climbing after her as Glenn then looks down and says, "Oh no."

They all then look down to see the walkers try to climb up as the guys then decide to go after Boss and the girl as they take a moment to see the length of the ladder.

"Bright side, it will be the fall that kills us," said Glenn as he started climbing up.

At the top of the building the girl has already made it to the top as she is running till Boss reaches the top and says, "Wait, please stop!"

The girl then starts as she turns around slowly with fear in her eyes.

"It's okay, there's no need to be afraid of me."

Boss then removes his helmet as the little girl sees a human face as he says, "You see, I'm human, I'm not one of them."

"The little girl then nervously asks, "Your not going to hurt me are you?"

"No of course not, I'm Boss, what's your name?"

"Clementine."

"That's a pretty name, do you live here and where are your parents?"

Clementine then looks down and starts crying as Boss walks over to her and lowers himself to her level as he says, "It's okay, I'll take care of you."

Clementine then looks up as she lunges over and hugs Boss as he hugs her back.

"Aw isn't that sweet."

Boss then turns around to see the guys standing in front of the ladder as they had seen the whole thing.

The guys are then walking through the top of the buildings as Rick asks Glenn, "You the one that barricaded the alley?"

"somebody did, probably did it before the city was overrun, whoever did it was thinking, not many geeks get through."

The guys then stop at a trap door as Boss ask, "Back at the tank why did you stick your neck out for us?"

"Probably foolish naive hope, thought that if I ever was far up shit creek, somebody might do the same for me, I guess that makes me a bigger dumbass than you guys."

Everyone then starts going down the trap door as they entered a building and ran to the exit as they were going through some stairs.

"I'm back, got 8 guests, plus 4 geeks in the alley."

The guys reach the end of the stair well as they stop as two walkers were standing in their way.

The deltas and Rex pointed their weapons at them, till two men with armor and baseball bats started beating the walkers down as everybody ran inside the building.

After the girl closes, a woman grabs Rick and pins him to the corner and points a gun at him as she says, "Son of a bitch, we ought to kill you."

"I don't think so schutta!" exclaimed Sev as he pointed his gun at her head.

"Whoa Sev there's no need for that!" exclaimed Ahsoka.

"Yeah, just chill out Andrea back off, " said the hispanic man.

"Come on ease up," said the other woman.

"Ease up, your kidding me right, were dead because of these stupid assholes."

"You probably will be if you don't remove the damn gun away from my friend!" exclaimed Sev.

"Andrea, they have little girl with them, so back the hell off," said the hispanic man.

"Lady I tell you what, you have till the count of five and if you don't put that gun down, then I'll make a hole through your head," said Sev coldly.

"Oh great, the countdown," complained Scorch.

"One."

"Ma'am, I would seriously put the gun down," said Fixer.

"Two."

"Sev stop that and lady please listen to them," begged Ahsoka.

"Three."

"Lady, you really need to put that gun down, trust me, Sev is far worse compared to the walkers," said Scorch.

"Four."

The woman then puts her gun down as she shakes her head as she says, "Were dead, all of us, because of all of you."

The woman then looks at Sev as he puts his gun down as Rick says, "I don't understand."

the hispanic man escorting them somewhere as he was explaining, "Look were scavenging, you know what scavenging means, doing it quickly and quietly, not shoot out the place."

They then arrive at the location as it is the front door of the building as the guys are shocked to see a massive group of walkers.

"You just rang the dinner bell," said Andrea.

"This is so not good," said Ahsoka.

Then a walker is bashing the door with a rock as it cracks it as everyone backs off.

"Well that's even worse," added in Scorch.

Then a gunshot is going off as Andrea says, "Oh god is that Dixon

Everyone then runs up the stairs as they are on the roof to see the guy named Dixon, Merle, shooting at walkers.

"Hey Dixon are you crazy!" yelled the hispanic man named Morales.

"You ought to be more polite to a man with a gun, only common sense."

"Your crazy, cause all your doing is shooting more of them here!" yelled another man named T-Dog.

"Hey it's bad enough that Taco Vendor over there telling me what to do and now you, I don't think so, that'll be the day."

"That'll be the day? You got something you wanna tell me?"

"This can't be good," said Rex.

"T, let it go," said Morales.

"No, I want to know."

"You wanna know the day?" asked Merle coldly.

"Yeah."

"Well let me tell you something Mr. Yo, it will be the day when I have to take orders from a nigga!"

"Mother..."

T-dog tries to punch Merle but he blunts T-dog with his rifle as he is beating him down, rick and Morales try to stop him but get punched.

Clementine is accidentally in the way as Merle shoves her real hard as Boss, despite wearing his helmet, as an angry expression as he nods over to Sev as they make their way over there.

Merle stands on top of T-Dog as he then spits on him and rubs it all over his shirt.

"Alright, now were gonna have ourselves a little pow wow, about who's in charge, I vote me, all in favor?"

"Everyone, except for Ahsoka, Rick, Rex, Scorch, and Fixer as they are not seen by Merle, raises their hands some with middle fingers

"Alright, anybody else, anybody?"

"Yeah, turn around."

Merle then turns around as he sees Boss's fist go straight towards his face.

Merle the has his back turned covering his face as he tries to swing back but gets his arm grabbed as he gets flipped.

As Merle tries to get up and gets a knife out, he gets kicked in the face by Sev.

Merle still has the knife, as Sev gets on top of him and starts punching him in the face.

Merle stabs Sev, but it doesn't pierce him as Sev says, "Nice try," as he headbutts him as Merle drops the knife.

Sev then gets up as Boss walks over to him as he asks, "Hey Rick, do you have any cuffs?"

"Yeah, bring over here."

Sev and Boss then drag him over to a pipeline as Rick cuffs him to it.

"Who the hell are you three?"

"Officer Friendly," replied Rick

"A commando named Boss you _Dik'uit_, " replied Boss.

"Your daddy Bitch," replied Sev.

"Screw all three of you."

"I see you have a habit of not letting us finish what we were going to ask and get to the point," said Rick

"Yeah well screw you and your two friends twice, what are you gonna do, shoot me?"

Sev then whips out his DC rifle and points it to Merle's head as he says, "You ought to be more polite to a man with a gun, common sense right?"

"You ain't gonna shoot me."

"They won't, but I will, trust out of all four of us I'm the most cold blooded, so taking out a piece of trash like you is no problem."

"Merle then stays quiet as he sniffs up the blood running down his nose.

"We'll give you a while to think about it," said Boss.

Rick then reaches in his pocket as he grabs out a little bag of cocaine as he throws it.

Merle is then threatening him till Sev turns around, as Merle then shuts up.

Then Ahsoka and the others came out as Boss then walked over to Clementine.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I didn't mean to get in the middle, it was an accident."

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault, besides he needed the ass kicking."

They then go to the others, who are at the side of the roof as they see the walkers.

"There are so many of them," said Andrea.

"You got that right," agreed Fixer.

"T, did you get a signal?" asked Morales.

"No, it's as weak as Dixon's brain."

Merle gives him the middle finger as Boss says, "Well keep trying."

"What's the point?" asks Andrea.

"Are you always this discouraged?" asked Scorch.

"I'm just a realist."

"Well we got people outside the city, just a few miles out," chipped in Morales.

"Wait, there's other survivors?" asked Rex.

"Yeah, but there's no way of getting to them as the streets are blocked."

"What about the sewers?" asked Rick.

"I think there is a way, buildings have storm drains that can take you to the sewers," answered the 2nd woman named Jacqui.

"How do you know that?" asked Ahsoka

"Because I use to work for the office that runs those things."

"Then that's where we need to go, let's move," said Boss.

Everyone then headed down to the drain as Merle is sitting there watching.

After getting to the drain, Glenn, Morales, and Sev go through the sewers while the others wait up on them.

In the shopping room, Clementine is looking at a necklace as Boss shows up.

"Hey clem, what are you looking at?"

"This necklace, doesn't it look pretty?"

"It sure does, you know, you never told me why you came here, so why did you?

"I thought that Atlanta was safe, but I guess it wasn't."

"I see, that's what happened to me and the others."

"so that's why you were in the tank?"

Boss then laughs at the question as he asks, "So where are your parents?"

"Their dead, they dies in Savannah."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Boss?"

"Yes Clem?"

"Will you promise to never leave me."

"Boss then smiles as he takes the necklace and wraps it around her neck as he says, "I promise."

Then a loud crash sound as the walkers have broken through the first glass door.

"Oh no," said Clementine.

Boss then picked her up and pointed his gun at the door as he calls out to the others

The others came to them as Rick asks, "What is it Boss?"

"Walkers have already broke through the first door, we won't last long, we need a plan."

"I think I got one," said Rick.

As soon as Morales, Glenn, and Sev returned to hear about the situation they also got into details about rick's plan.

Glenn and Rick run outside and kill a walker as they drag his body inside.

Everyone then surrounds the body as Rick has an axe in his hand as Boss says to Clementine, "Clem, turn around and cover you ears."

She does that as Rick is about to swing as he stops, puts down the axe as he searches his pockets and grabs out his wallet.

"His name was Phillip, he had 40 dollars and a picture of a pretty girl, he use to be just like us, when I find my wife and son, I'll tell them about Phillip."

Rick then picks up the axe as he starts slicing and mushing parts as everyone starts gagging, except for Sev.

Rick then stops as he gives the axe to Morales as he does some chopping.

"This is so wrong, in so many levels," said Glenn as he almost gagged.

"I was about to say the same thing," agreed Scorch.

Everyone then, except for Rick, Glenn, Boss, and Ahsoka, grabbed some guts and started spreading it all over their lab coats.

"This is so gross," said Glenn.

"You think feeling it is bad, you should smell i..." said Rex as he almost gags.

"It's okay just think about puppies and kittens," comforted Rick.

"Dead puppies and kittens," said T-Dog.

Glenn then pukes as Andrea says, "Oh my god, what is wrong with you."

"Next time let the cracker beat his ass," said Jacqui.

"Now Now there's no need to get angry, he didn't mean to say that," said Ahsoka

"Yeah, sorry yo."

Outside the building, Boss, Ahsoka, Glenn, and Rick are covered in guts and parts as they start walking like walkers to get by them.

The others are on top of the building as Merle is yelling out, "What's going on!?"

Rex looks through hius binoculars as he says, "Their on their way to the van."

Then a thunder is heard as everyone is looking at each other in shock.

"Oh no," said Andrea.

"This is so not good," said Scorch.

"We have to warn them!" exclaimed Sev.

"But how?" asked Morales.

"Already got it covered," answered Fixer.

Back down in the street, it is raining a little as Fixer contacts Boss.

"Hey Boss, we have a problem, it's raining."

"Tell me something I already know fixer."

Then the walkers started acting weird as Ahsoka knew what was going on.

"Uh-Oh, everyone run!"

All four of them started running as they climbed a fence and ran to the van and started driving.

"Why are they leaving us"? asked Andrea.

"Their not, their trying to go around them, come on we have to meet them at the rendevouz point!" exclaimed Fixer.

Back outside, The van stops next to a red car as all four of them step out as they take their lab coats off .

"What do we do now?" asked glenn.

Boss then uses his elbow to smash the car window as Rick jump starts the car and rigs the alarm.

"Use this car as a distraction as we get the others," said Ahsoka

Glenn gets in the car and starts driving while the others get in the van and drive another direction.

The plan works as the car distracts the walkers guarding the exit as the van pulls up as Boss opens the backdoor of the van.

"come on get in!"

Everyone then gets in as Se and Scorch close the door.

Clementine then hugs Boss as he looks around and notices someone missing, "Where's Dixon?"

"Everyone then looks at T-Dog as he says, "I accidentally dropped the key in the drain."

"We'll figure what to do with that later, besides that where's Glenn?" asked Morales.

Boss then smiles as he answers, "Probably having some fun with his new car."

Glenn is then seen leaving Atlanta as he is whooping.

Back in the van, Clementine asks, "Hey Boss?"

"Yes Clem."

"You know who you remind me of?"

"Who?"

"You remind me of..."

Clementine then looks down said as Boss asked, "Who?"

"Lee."

Clem then started crying again as Boss comforted her as he looked at the others, who also showed concern, while thinking, "Who is Lee?"

**Well that's it for this episode everyone, now up next is the next episode, Tell it to the frogs, so till then, see or type you next time and please review**


	3. Tell it to the Frogs

**On a random road**

Everyone was sitting in the van quietly while Rick and Morales were in the front, Boss was then looking down at Clementine, who was sleeping on his lap, as he still kept on thinking what she said to him.

"you okay Boss?" asked scorch.

"It's nothing."

"Come on Boss, what's the matter?" asked Rex

"It's just that Clementine told me when we were leaving Atlanta that I remind her of some guy named Lee."

"Lee? Who's that?" asked Sev.

"Most likely her father," answered Fixer.

"No, she told me her parents died, besides if I reminded her of her father she would say her father, but she didn't," said Boss.

"So Lee then must have been her guardian angel," suggested Ahsoka.

"I guess so," agreed Boss.

"Well, at least this little girl is in capable hands now," said Scorch as he looked at Boss.

Boss then put his hand on Scorch's shoulder as T-Dog asks, "So who and what are you guys anyway?"

"Well I'm boss and these are my friends Fixer, Scorch, Sev, Rex, and Ahsoka."

"And who's the little girl?" asked Jacqui.

"Her name is Clementine, I rescued her in the streets."

Then Morales pulled a little secret hatch as he peered through it and said to the others. "We'll be at the camp soon guys, oh and like I told Rick Boss, Don't dwell on Merle being left behind."

"I don't see why any of us would, that guy deserved the beating he got," said Sev.

"Yeah, especially for what he did to Clem there," agreed Scorch.

"I agree, but it's his brother that we need to worry about," said Morales.

"Brother?" asked Fixer.

"Yeah, Daryl," answered Morales.

"Well I hope this Daryl doesn't become a problem," said Rex.

"Don't worry guys, I sense that he won't," said Ahsoka.

The Deltas and Rex nodded while the others stared at her weird.

"What, she's a jedi, she knows what she's saying," said Scorch.

Then Glenn drives by as his car's alarm is still going off.

"That _Dik'uit_, he's gonna lead those walkers to the camp," said Sev

"what does that mean anyway?" asked Andrea.

"It means moron, so it's kinda similar to your curse word Dumbass," answered Scorch.

Then Clementine, who just woke up, gasped as she said, "You said a swear."

Boss then chuckled as Scorch argued back, "No I didn't."

Suddenly the van stops as Morales says, "Were here, come on out and meet everybody."

Everyone then gets out to meet everyone as Rick came out last and saw his wife and kid as he began to cry as he walked towards them, while the boy saw him and started running towards him while yelling, "Dad!"

Rick and his son,Carl, then embrace as Rick pick him up and then walks over to Lori, who is shocked, and then embraces him.

Boss then smiles as it then changes as he looks down to see Clementine sad as he put his hand on her right shoulder as she looked up and smiled at him.

Rick then motions to boss as he walks over towards them as Carl quickly gives boss a hug while saying, "Thank you," and Lori then gives boss a hug as well while saying the same thing.

**Later that night**

everyone was at their own separate campfires as clementine was sitting close to boss as him, the Deltas, Rex, and Ahsoka were sitting with Shane, Rick, Lori, Carl, Dale, Andrea, Amy, Glenn and T-Dog.

The Deltas, Ahsoka, and Rex are explaining who they are, what they are, and where they came from as they finished, Rick starts his story.

"I just woke up in a hospital bed, till I fell on the floor and the next thing you know, these six come in the room and rescue me and then from there we went to there and that's where we met Glenn and the others, and I tell you I wouldn't have survived without Boss and his brother's and friends help," said Rick.

boss then nods at Rick as he was smiling at him, then shane gets up and goes over to the other fire as it was Ed, carol's abusive husband, and his families.

"Hey Ed, the fire's to big man, you need to dim it down some."

"It's to cold, besides it's my fire, I can do whatever I want."

"Ed, you might think that your big and all because you were in the army, doesn't mean that you are."

Ed then gets up and gets into Shane's face as Sev then gets up and walks over there as Shane steps aside and gets in Ed's face.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm someone, in your type of language, that you don't want to fuck with, because you might be a soldier, I'm a commando, we have more superior training than you fucking unit, so I suggest you dim down that fire, sit down, and shut up, before I make you."

Ed then looks over to Carol as he says, " put it out woman."

Carol is about to get up til Sev put a hand signal, stop, and then says, " No, you do it."

Ed looks at him as he then does it himself as sev goes back to the group and after shane said a few things to Carol and Sophia, also went back over to them.

"So about Daryl, what are we gonna tell him, cause I tell you he will be pissed when he hears about Merle being left handcuffed to a roof," said Dale.

"I dropped the key, I'll tell him, " said T-Dog.

"I handcuffed him, so I should do it," said Rick.

"Well we helped you and besides that me and Sev beat him up so we should do it," said Boss.

"Guy's it's not a competition, and not to sound racist, but I think a white guy should do it," said Glenn.

"We could lie," suggested amy.

"But Lying is bad," said Clementine.

"We have to tell the truth, T-Dog almost died and Clementine got hurt because of him," said Andrea.

"Besides that fact, in your language, he was an asshole," agreed Scorch.

"And that's what we tell Daryl?" asked Dale.

"We'll figure it out once he shows up, " said Ahsoka.

After eating, Boss and Clementine are sleeping in a tent as Boss sees Clementine still up as she is looking at a photo of a black man.

"Who's that?"

Clementine turned around as she said, "This is Lee."

She hands him the picture as Boss looks at it and goes, "When did you meet him?"

"A couple of months ago, at my house, he saved my life."

"What happened to him?"

"We were in Savannah as I was captured but Lee tried to rescue me as I noticed his arm was cut off."

"So he was bitten?"

"Yes, after he saved me, we tried to leave the city, but I saw my parents as Lee then passed out from the virus and I dragged him in a building."

clementine began to struggle finishing as she began to tear up.

"I had to handcuff him and then shoot him, his final words were, 'I'll miss you.'

Clementine began to cry as Boss then hugs her as he says, "I'm sorry, but I promise I will watch over you just like he did."

Clem then pulls back and smiles at him as she says, "You know, I wish he was still alive, you two would have been best friends."

"Clementine, it would have been my honor to meet him."

**The next day**

Boss is standing next to Rick and Glenn as Dale, Jim, and Fixer are striping his car of it's parts.

"Look at them vultures; fine go Super Clean it!"

"Sorry Glenn, the R.V's gonna need some parts," said Dale.

"I think I can do some minor adjustments to R.V," said Fixer.

Glenn is still mad as Boss patted him on the shoulder as he walked off towards Scorch, Rex, and Ahsoka's direction.

"Hey guys, had a good sleep?" asked Boss

"Slept like a baby," answered Scorch jokingly.

"That's good, where's Sev?" asked Boss

"He's out hunting for some food," answered Rex.

Boss nodded his head as Ahsoka then asks, "So, did you find out who this Lee is?"

"Yeah, he was her guardian after her parents died, he saved her life by teaching her how to survive."

"What happened to him?" asked Rex.

"He got bit, Clementine had to handcuff him and then put him down, she's been alone ever since."

"Man, poor kid, but hey, she has someone better now," said Scorch as he put his hand on boss's shoulder.

Suddenly there's a scream coming from the woods as boss recognized one of them and yelled out, "Clementine!"

They all run to that direction as Carl, Clementine, and Sophia ran towards them.

Carl hugged Lori as Clementine hugged Boss as he asks, "What's wrong?"

Clementine and Carl point at the direction they came from as Boss looks at Rick and nods as they, Scorch, Fixer, Rex, Ahsoka, Shane, Dale, Jim, Glenn, Morales, T-Dog, Andrea, Amy, and Lori ran in the direction.

As soon as they stopped they saw a walker feasting on a deer as Rick, Jim, Shane, Dale, and Morales are beating it down.

"Your kidding me right, your kidding me," said Scorch

Before Boss can mention anything, dale takes an axe and chops off the walkers head.

"that's our first one here," said Dale.

"Their probably moving out of the city," suggested Jim.

"then this camp isn't as safe as we thought," said Fixer.

They then hear ruffling from the bushes as everyone had their weapons ready as it was Sev and then another guy, both of which have squirrels with them, as the man said, "Son of a bitch, that was my deer, look at it all gnawed on by this filthy, disease ridden, motherless, proxy bastard."

The man, Daryl, starts kicking the corpse as Sev says, "It's not gonna help, besides you need to do rule 17."

"Oh no," said Scorch in an almost sarcastic tone.

Sev then shoots the corpse as he says, "Always make sure their dead."

Daryl kinda smiles at the rule and then notices the head still moving as it shocks everybody as he says, "Come on people, what the hell."

Daryl then shoots the walker as he pulls the arrow out and says, "It's gotta be the brain, you people don't know anything, well except him and his friends."

They all walk back to the camp as Daryl yells out, "Merle, Merle get you ass out here, got us some squirrel, where you at!"

"Daryl, we need to talk to you," said Shane

"About what?"

"Merle, something happened in Atlanta."

"Is he dead?"

"Were not sure," answered Rick.

"Is he or is he ain't?" asked Daryl again this time harshly.

"It's not easy to say, but I'll just say it," answered Boss.

"who the hell are you two anyway!?"

"I'm Rick Grimes and this is boss," answered Rick.

"Rick grimes... Boss you got something you wanna tell me?" asked Daryl

"Yeah, your brother was a danger to the group, he was threatening to kill T-dog and he hurt Clementine, so me and Sev beat him down and had rick handcuff him on the roof, so he's still there."

"Daryl swipes some tears from his eyes as he looks at sev, who nods at him, as Daryl then says, "so let me get this straight, first you two beat the shit outta my brother and then you three handcuffed him and you just left him there!"

"Yes," said Sev.

Daryl looks around a bit as Sev said, "You have to understand, he was a danger to the group, he was an asshole!"

Daryl then threw down his squirrels as he charged at Sev and tries to throw a punch but Sev dodges it and pushes him to the ground.

Daryl then drew out his knife as he started swinging at him till the knife flew from his hand as he turned around to see Ahsoka with her hand in the air.

Daryl was then looking at her but not in anger, but calmness till Sev punched him across the face as he fell backwards on top of Shane as he put him in a choke hold.

"Choke holding is illegal!" shouted Daryl.

"not in this time, so calm down," said Shane.

"Now we would like a calm discussion on this topic, you think you can manage that?" asked rick

Daryl then nods as Shane lets him go as Boss said, "we didn't do it because we wanted to, your brother just doesn't get along easily with others."

"It wasn't their fault, I had the key, I dropped it," said T-dog.

"You couldn't pick it up!?" asked Daryl.

"I dropped it in the drain."

Daryl then tears up a little bit, but shakes it off and says, "If it makes me feel any better, it don't."

"Maybe this will, before we left I chained the door shut that leads to the roof with a padlock so the geeks won't get to him," said T-Dog.

"It's gotta count for something," said Rick.

"To hell with ya'll, just tell me where he is and I'll find him!" shouted Daryl.

"No, your not going alone," said Sev as he stepped in front of him.

"Get outta my way Sev, besides what the hell do you know about me!?"

"Plenty, I've been alone without a brother like you before, it was about a year ago on a planet called Kashyyyk, which is a forest planet, me and my brothers over there were on a mission when i got cut off, I was abandoned and left to die, but for about a year I was able to survive, so don't you start yelling me about how another feels about being alone!"

Daryl's look then goes from to anger to pity as he said, "I had no idea."

"Yeah, but if you makes you feel better, I'll go with you."

"I'll go to, I don't want that to happen again, "said boss.

"I'll go as well, " said Rick.

"You'll need a jedi, so I'm in," said Ahsoka.

"I lost the key, so I'll go," said T-dog.

Rick then looks at Glenn as he says, "Oh come on."

"Glenn you know these streets better than everybody, so please," said Rick.

Glenn then nods as Boss says, "It's been decided, we'll be heading out in an hour."

**An hour later**

Boss and Rick are gearing up as Shane approaches them and says, "Are you two serious about going back for Merle?"

"Leaving a man handcuffed, dying of thirst and hunger is no way for a human being to go, besides that it's not just about Merle, It's really the bag of guns, that I dropped, were after," answered Rick.

"Guns?" shane asked

"Yeah, 6 shotguns, 2 rifles, and a dozen handguns, we cleared out the station before we left, dropped the bag in Atlanta when we were swarmed and now it's just sitting there in the street," answered Boss.

Lori then approaches them as she says, "You went through hell to get to us, to hell with the guns."

"Look Lori, me and Boss owe a debt to a man and his son, we would have died if it wasn't for him, the walkie talkie that were using is in that bag, I have to go and get it."

"Hey Rick, I gotta go talk to Clem real quick, but I'll meet you back in the van," said Boss.

Rick then nods as he continues his conversation.

Boss walks over towards Clementine, who is looking at him with a sad expression as boss says, "It's okay Clementine, I promise I'll come back."

Clementine then smiles as she hugs Boss and says, "Okay, please be careful."

Sev then approaches them as she hugs sev and says, "Please make sure he comes back."

Sev then slowly returns the gesture as he says, "don't worry, I will."

Clementine then let's go and walks off as Boss says, "Wow, your going soft."

"Eh she's only a little girl, so are you ready Boss?"

boss nods till Rex, Scorch, and Fixer arrive.

"Guys..."

"so is there a reason were not coming?" asked Scorch

"Two; One, me and Sev were the ones responsible for leaving Merle behind and two, this camp needs all the firepower, for their defense, they can get, besides that I need someone I can trust to watch over Clementine."

The three of them don't say anything for a while then fixer says, "Well Dale needs me to do more repairs on is R.V so I'll stay."

"Yeah, me and Scorch can watch over her and the camp while you guys are gone and good luck," said Rex.

Then Boss and Sev join up with rick, Daryl, glenn, ahsoka, and T-Dog as they get in the van and head out towards Atlanta.

they make it to Atlanta as they park near the train tracks, got out and headed into the city.

**Back at the camp**

Lori approaches Rex, who along with Dale are watching the camp, as she asks, "Where's Carl?"

"Oh, he's with shane down at the quarry, I believe they are catching some frogs."

Scorch then approaches him as well and asks, "Is Clementine with them?"

"Yeah, she and Carl have grown quite attached to each other."

**Back at Atlanta**

The guys are already in the city as they are coming up with a plan, "Okay, do you guys want to get Merle first and then the supplies?" asked Rick.

"Merle first, we ain't having this conversation." said Daryl.

"I agree with Daryl," said Sev.

Ahsoka is trying to get their attention as Boss notices and says, "hey guys, Ahsoka has something to say."

"Well guys, I say we ask Glenn as he knows the layout of the city."

Everyone then looks at Glenns he says, "Merle's closest, the guns are behind the building that Merle's on, so Merle first."

"Okay guys we got our plan, so lets move." commanded boss.

**Back at the Camp**

Scorch is already down at the quarry as he sees Clementine playing with carl in the water as he aphroaches them and says, "What's up guys?"

"Hey Scorch," said Clementine.

"nothing much, just catching some frogs," answered Carl.

"Catching some frogs, mind if I join in?" asked Scorch.

"Sure, you can be the one that scares them, since you look scary, " said carl as he looked at his armor and helmet combo.

Clementine did a little laugh as Scorch said, "haha,you got me there."

Over at the land Lori shows up as she smiles to see Carl playing with Clementine and Scorch as shane approaches her.

"look Lori, I know you..."

"Save it shane, you lied to me, you said my husband is dead, but he is alive, so you stay away from me and Carl you son of a bitch."

Lori then walks off as Shane looks on pissed.

**Back at Atlanta**

The guys have already entered the building as they see a walker.

Daryl shoots at it with his crossbow as he ten walks over to it and picks the arrow up and then Sev stabs it as he says, "rule 17."

Daryl then does another smile as he started to like the rule and, as the guys went ahead, said, "Hey, I'm sorry about what happened back in the camp, my temper got the best in me."

"It wasn't your fault, besides I probably would have done the same thing if Scorch, boss, or Fixer were left on that roof."

Daryl nods at him as they continued on.

**Back at the camp**

Scorch, Carl, and Clementine are still trying to catch some frogs as Scorch hears a commotion going on.

Scorch turn around to see Ed arguing with some women, who are doing laundry.

"Scorch, what's going on?" asked Clementine.

"You two stay here," said Scorch

Scorch then makes his way over and then starts running as he sees Ed grab his wife, Carol, and then slap her as he shoves him a little and says, "Hey you big ugly _Fierfek, _what the hell was that all about!"

The others were confused by the word but Ed ignored it as he said, "why don't you stay out of my business!"

"Hey when it comes to protecting this group, it is my business, and I think your a _Dik'uit _for arguing with somebody that is a commando, like my brother Sev.

"You know, you and four stupid brothers, that jedi cunt, and that little slut over there need to leave!"

Ed shoves scorch as Scorch shoves him back so hard that he almost fell t the floor.

Ed then tries to punch Scorch, but scorch dodges it and punches Ed in the face as he fell to the ground and shane, who was watching, starts to approach him and drags him to an are and starts beating him down.

Scorch then sees that Ed has had enough as he walks over t Shane and starts picking him up and says, "he's had enough Shane, he's got the message!"

Scorch let's Shane go as Shane picks up Ed and says, "If you ever lay a hand on your wife, kid, or anyone in this group, I will not stop next time, you got it!"

"Yeah," said Ed faintly.

"I will beat you to death Ed!"

Shane then gives Ed one more punch as Scorch then says, "Just be lucky that he gave you this beating, otherwise Sev would have done far worse."

Scorch then heads back over to Clementine and Carl as he says, "so, who wants to catch more frogs?"

**Back at Atlanta**

The guys have made it to the roof as Daryl yelled out, "Merle, Merle where are you!?"

Ahsoka then sees the handcuffs, but sees what's attached to them as she says, "guys, I think you should look at this."

They head over to her position as Daryl began to says, "No, No!"

On those handcuffs was a severe hand as it belonged to Merle.

**Well that's it for this chapter, as up next in our Season 1 arc is the episode Vatos, so till them I will see or type you later, Bye-bye**


	4. Vatos

**Atlanta**

Up on the roof, Daryl is still tearing up about Merle as the others look on.

daryl the gets up and aims his crossbow at T-Dog as the others pointed their weapons at T-Dog, except Ahsoka who said, "Wait, Daryl put you weapon down please, there's no need for this, he could still be alive."

Ahsoka then gently pushes down his crossbow as Daryl nodded at her and then asks, "Anybody got a rag?"

T-Dog takes out one as he hands it to Daryl as he picks up Merle's hand.

"By the looks of it, he tried cutting himself out with that saw over there, but the cuffs were to dull so he decided to cut his hand off," said Boss.

"Ain't that a bitch," said Daryl as he put Merle's hand in Glenn's backpack.

"Hey Boss I found a trail," said Sev.

The guys head over to his position as boss asks, "Is it Merle's?"

"Definitley, cause it couldn't be a walker's because their bodies are over at that area of the roof, so he must killed them and found a way to escape," answered Sev.

"then we need to catch him, come on," said Daryl.

**Back at the Camp**

Rex is watching the camp as Dale approaches him and says, "Rex, I need your help."

"Sure Dale, what do you need?"

"It's Jim."

"what about him?"

"He's been out there digging holes for the past few hours, I'm worried he's trying to kill himself."

Rex then looks through his binoculars as he sees Jim digging as he says, "Yeah your right, come on let's go talk to him."

Rex and Dale then head to Jim's location as they made it and saw a bunch of holes that Jim dug up as Dale says, "Jim, are you okay?"

Jim ignores him as he keeps digging as Rex says, "If you keep this up, you'll eventually kill yourself out here."

Jim ignores him as well as Dale takes out his canteen and says, "Drink some water at least."

Jim still ignores him as he continues digging as Rex is about to say something but Dale stops him and nods him a "Time to go" nod as they walked off as they soon stopped as Rex says, "This is bad."

"Your not kidding, he's gonna kill himself."

"I know, we have to tell shane and the others."

"I agree."

**Back at Atlanta**

A walker is walking around a room as an arrow goes straight into his skull as the guys then get out of their hiding places as Daryl picks up his arrow from the walker's skull.

They walk through a room that has dead walker bodies as Daryl said, "He had enough, to take out these sons a bitches, one handed, toughest asshole I ever met my brother, feed him a hammer, he'd crape out nails."

"If Scorch was here, he would compare Merle to me on that statement," said Sev.

"Any man can pass out from blood loss, no matter how tough he is," said Rick.

**Back at the camp**

Andrea and Amy are back from their fishing trip as they have a ton of fish as Morales chuckled and said, "Won't you look at that, hey check it out."

Everyone walks towards them as Andrea hand the big stack of fish to Morales as he said, "Ladies because of you, my children will eat tonight, thank you."

"And don't forget about Clementine, I'm sure Boss will be eternally grateful to you," said Scorch as he did a bow jokingly as Fixer shook his head.

"Ah don't thank us, thank Dale, it's his canoe and gear," said Andrea.

"Hey mom look at all the fish," said Carl.

"There are so many of them, right Fixer and Scorch?" asked Clementine.

"There sure are Clem," answered Fixer.

"Yeah, good thing Sev's not here to hog it all up, now I won't have to sneak on his plate," joked Scorch.

"Whoa," said Carl still amazed by the fish.

"Yeah whoa, where did you two learned how to do that?" asked Lori.

"Our dad," answered Amy.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" asked Carl.

"Me too," said Clementine.

"sure, teach you both how to nail knots and stuff, if that's okay?" asked Amy.

"Oh you won't see me arguing," answered Lori.

"As long as clem has some fun, were totally cool with it," answered Scorch.

Then Dale and Rex show up as Andre says, "Hey Dale, when's the last time you oiled those line reels they are a disgrace."

"Yeah," said Dale.

"whats wrong guys?" asked fixer.

shane then approaches as Rex says, "Uh we don't want to alarm anyone, but we may have a problem."

dale turns a little and points at Jim's direction as everyone sees him still digging as Scorch asks, "has he gone stupid or crazy?"

"We don't know, which is why we need your help," answered Dale.

**Back at Atlanta**

The guys have followed the blood trail in a kitchen as Daryl yells out, "Merle!"

"Were not alone here, remember," said Boss.

"Screw that, he could be bleeding out just like Rick said," said Daryl as he walked off.

They then see a stove that has been lit, with blood drenched over it and a strape and a some flat tool as Rick picked it up and Glenn aksed, "What's that burned stuff?"

"By the looks of it, his skin," answered Rick.

"Yeah, he burnt his stump so he wouldn't bleed out," agreed Ahsoka.

Rick then puts it down as Daryl says, "Told you he's tough, nobody can kill Merle but Merle."

"We'll take that on with faith, he's lost a lot of blood," said Rick.

Sev then looks around a little bit as he sees something and says, "Well, it stop him from getting out of this deathtrap, look."

Everyone looks at Sev's location as glenn says, "He left the building, why the hell would he do that?"

"why wouldn't he, he's out there alone as far as he knows, he's doing what he has to, surviving.," answered Daryl.

"You call that surviving, just wandering around the streets and about to pass out, what's his odds out there?" asked T-Dog.

"No worse then being left handcuffed by you sorry pricks," answered Daryl.

Daryl then looks at both Boss, Rick, and Sev as he says, "You guys couldn't kill him, so I'm not worried about some dead bastard."

"How about a thousand dead bastards, end of story," said Boss.

"You can take a tally, and do what you want, I'm gonna get him," said Daryl.

"Daryl wait," said Sev as he grabbed him

"Get your hands off me, can't stop me!" exclaimed Daryl.

"I don't blame you, he's family I get that, I went through hell to find mine, I know exactly how you feel," said Rick.

daryl then changes his look as Ahsoka says, "Besides he couldn't have gotten far, we can check a few blocks only if we still keep quiet."

Daryl then looks at Ahsoka as he says, "I could do that."

T-Dog then shakes his head as he says, "Only if we get those guns first, I'm not strolling the streets with Atlanta with just good intentions, okay?"

"Okay then, then lets get those guns," said Boss.

**Back at Camp**

Jim is still digging as the group approaches him as Shane says, "Hey Jim, why don't you hold up, give us a second here please?"

Jim then stops as he says, "What do you want?"

"Were just a little concerned," answered Fixer.

"Dale and Rex said you've been out here for hours," said Morales.

"So?" asked Jim.

"So why are you digging?" asked Shane.

Jim then hesitates as Scorch jokes, "What are you digging to the planet's core or something."

"It doesn't matter, I ain't hurting anyone," answered Jim.

"Yeah, but your hurting yourself, it's a hundred degrees today," said Dale.

"Yeah Jim, you can't keep this going," agreed Rex.

"Sure I can, watch me!" shouted Jim a she dug harder.

"Jim their not going to say it so I will, your scaring people, your scaring my son, Clementine, and Carol's daughter," said Lori.

"They got nothing to be scared of, I mean what the hell people I'm just out here by myself, why don't you all just go on and leave me the hell alone," said Jim.

"We think that you need to take a break," said Fixer.

"Yeah, so why don't you just go get some shade, some food, maybe I'll tell you what, give us a little bit and me and the clones here will help you out," said Shane.

"We will," said Scorch.

Fixer elbows him in the stomach as Fixer says, "Jim, why don't you tell us what this is about."

"Not only that, why don't you just give me the shovel," said Shane.

"Or what?" asked Jim.

"there is no 'or what,' I'm asking you, I'm coming to you, and asking you, please, I don't want to take it from you, and neither do the others," answered Shane.

"Even if I don't, then what, then your gonna beat my face just like you did to Ed, ya'll seen his face huh, what's left of it, see that's what happens when someone crosses you," said Jim.

"That was different Jim," said Shane.

"Yeah, that _Fierfrek_ deserved it," agreed Scorch.

"Scorch is right, you weren't there, Ed was out of control, he was hurting his wife," agreed Amy.

"And not to mention he trashed talked Ahsoka, my brothers, hell even Clementine, now don't you think he deserved that beating?" asked Scorch.

"That is their marriage, that is not his, now your reason clone I can sorta understand, but not his, he's not judge and jury, besides who made you king!" shouted Jim.

"Look Jim, I'm not here to argue with you, alright just give me the shovel," said Shane.

He then tries to reach for the shovel as Jim says, "No, No," and then shoves him away and then tries to swing at him.

Scorch and Fixer then tackle Jim down as he yells out, "You have no right!"

"Stop Jim!" shouted Fixer.

"You have no right!"

"Jim just stop it, hey, hey, hey, Jim, nobodies gonna hurt you, you hear me?" asked Shane.

Jim then tears up a little as Scorch says, "Jim, nobodies gonna hurt you, okay."

"That's what I heard before, the biggest one I ever heard," said Jim.

Shane then handcuffs Jim as Fixer grabs the shovel as Jim says, "I told that to my wife and my two boys, I said it a hundred times, yet it didn't matter, they came out of nowhere, about a dozen of them, just pulled them right out of my hands."

Everyone then looks at him in a shocking expression as Jim continued, "The only reason I got away was because the dead were to busy eating my family."

Rex then sees Clementine as she looks like she is about to cry as Rex says, "It's okay Clem, it's not gonna happen to you."

**Back at Atlanta**

The guys are in an office as Rick says, "Your not doing this alone."

"Even I think it's a bad idea and I don't like you much," agreed Daryl.

"It's a good idea, okay, if you guys could just hear me out," said Glenn.

"Alright glenn, let's hear it," said Boss.

"Well if we go out there in a group, were screwed, cause were slow, drawing attention, if I'm alone, I can move fast, look, there's a tank, about five blocks from where were at, that's the bag of guns, here's the alley I dragged you guys in when we first met, that's where daryl, Sev, and I will go," said Glenn.

"Why me?" asked Daryl."your crossbow is quieter than his gun and Sev you always kill your targets stealthly, so you shouldn't be a problem either," answered Glenn.

Daryl and Sev then nodded their heads as Glenn continued, "While Daryl and Sev wait here in the alley, I'll run up the street, grab the bag."

"So what happens to us?" asks Ahsoka.

"You, Rick, Boss, and T-Dog right, you'll be in this alley over here," answered Glenn.

"Two blocks away why?" asked Rick.

"I might not be able to comeback the same way, walkers might cut me off, if that happens I wont go back to Daryl and Sev, I'll go forward instead, all the way to that alley where you guys are, which ever directions they go, I have both places to go that cover me, and afterwards we'll all meet back here," answered Glenn.

"sounds like a plan to me," said Sev.

"hey kid, what did you do before all of this?" asked Daryl.

"Delivered pizzas, why?" asked Glenn.

Everyone looks a bit impressed as they realized their very courageous friend was a delivery boy.

Everyone then exits to their positions as we see Glenn climbing down a ladder in his alley along with daryl and Sev as they made it to the ground.

We also see Rick, T-Dog, boss, and Ahsoka get in their positions as well in the other alley.

We then go back to Sec, Glenn, and Daryl as Daryl reloads his crossbow and says, "You got some balls for a china man."

"I'm korean."

"Whatever."

"Hey Glenn, good luck," said Sev.

"Yeah."

Glenn then runs out there as he tries to retrieve the bag.

Back in the alley he ran from, Sev notices someone coming as he nods at Daryl as they his behind a dumpster.

As the figure gets closer to the, Sev and Daryl pop out their weapons at him as he says, "who, don't shoot me, what do you want!?"

"Looking for my brother, he's hurt real bad, you've seen him?" asked Darryl.

"Daryl now's not the time, just who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" asked Sev.

"AUYDAME!" shouted the stranger.

"Shut up, you'll bring the geeks down on us, now just answer our questions," said Daryl.

back outside the alley, Glenn has got the guns as he runs at first but then stops as he goes back and grabs the hat and then runs off again.

Back in the alley, Daryl and Sev still have their guns pointed at the stranger as Sev says, "Kid just answer us."

"AUYDAME!"

Over at the other alley, Rick, Boss, T-dog, and Ahsoka heard the stranger as they looked at each other and headed to the other alley.

Back at the alley, the stranger does it again as Daryl hits him with his crossbow as he tries to cover his mouth.

"daryl what the hell are you doing!?" asked Sev.

"Trying to get this bastard to shut up."

Suddenly Sev sees two guys, one with a baseball bat, but before he could warn Daryl, the one with no weapon kicks Daryl and before Sev could shoot him, the one with the bat hits him in the shoulder as Sev falls down as they are beating them down.

Glenn shows up as he sees this as he tries to run away, but the one without the bat catches him as they beat him down, then grab the bag and him as Daryl shoots the one without the bat in the butt as Sev catches up to them and punches the guy without the bat in the left side of his face, while he elbows the one with the bat in the face, but before he could shoot at them, a van pulls out as a guy with a machine gun pops out and fires at him, till he takes cover.

The two men then pick up glenn as he yells out, "Sev, Daryl, help me!"

Sev snipes the guy without a bat in the arm as it made a burnt hole in his right bicep, but they were able to get in as Daryl yelled out, "Come back here you sons a bitches!"

"Yeah you cowards, comeback and fight!" exclaimed Sev.

walkers then started coming as Daryl and Sev closed the gate as the others showed up as Daryl charged at the kid and pushed him against the wall as Rick stopped him.

"I'm gonna kick your nuts to your face!" exclaimed Daryl.

Sev then started stepping forward as boss stopped him and said, "Sev, cool it!"

"Boss, that fucking _Dik'ut _caused all this!"

T-Dog is holding the kid as the kid yells out, "Let me go!"

"Chill out man!" yelled T-Dog

"Those bastards took Glenn, that little bastard, that little bastard and his homie friends!" yelled Daryl.

"That's right, and your boss is holding me back otherwise I would rip your head off and shit down your neck for what you done, you little bastard!" agreed Sev angrily.

"Guys, come on were cut off, we have to go now!" exclaimed Ahsoka.

"Alright, everyone head back to where we were supposed meet, go!" yelled Boss.

Everyone started running as Rick grabbed his hat and the guns as they headed back to the office.

**Back at the Camp**

Jim is shown tied up to a tree as Shane, Scorch, Fixer, Dale, and Rex show up with a bucket of water.

"Jim, take some water," said Shane.

"Alright," said Jim

"I got you Jim," said Fixer as he grabbed a cup and dipped it in the water as put it in front of Jim's lips as he dranked it.

Jim looks over and sees Lori, Carol, Carl, Sophia, and Clementine drawing and coloring as he then stops drinking and says, "do you mind pouring some on my head?"

"You got it Jim," answered Rex as he grabbed his cup, dunk it in the water as he poured it all over Jim's head.

_"Let it rain, Let it rain, let it rain,"_ sang Scorch jokingly.

"How long are you guys gonna keep me like this?" asked Jim.

"Well, I don't think your a danger to yourself, or others," answered Shane.

Jim then looks over again and sees Lori and Carl talking to each other and Clementine looking at her necklace.

"Sorry if I scared your boy, your little girl, and the other little girl," apologized Jim.

"You had sun stroke, nobodies blaming you," accepted Lori.

"Not scared now are you?" asked Jim

"No sir, " answered Sophia.

"Your momma's right son, my head was dried off," said Jim.

"Jim, do you know why you were digging?" asked Dale.

"Can't say, had a reason, don't remember, something I dreamt last night" answered Jim.

"Your dad was in it to, you were worried about him, and so were you Clementine, you always kept looking at that beautiful necklace of yours and hoped Boss came back, but I can't remember the rest, you worried about your dad?"asked Jim.

"Their not back yet," answered Carl.

"We really shouldn't be talking about that," said Lori.

"your dad's a police officer son, he helps folks, probably helping some folks is all, that man he's tough as nails, I don't know him well but, I can see it in him, am I right?" asked Jim.

"Oh yeah," answered shane.

"There ain't nothing stopping him, from getting back here to you and your mom, I promise you that," said Jim.

Jim then looks at Clementine as he says, "Are you also worried about Boss?"

"Yes sir," answered Clementine.

"Well don't you worry, Your friend's a commando, stuff like this is his thing, and like Rick your friend is as tough as not nails but Iron, am I right guys?" asked jim.

"Oh yeah," answered Fixer.

"Trust me, if you thought we were very skilled, you should see Sev, he makes us, in your terms, look like pussies compared to him," agreed Scorch.

"Like Rick, there ain't nothing stopping him from getting back to you, I also promise you that," said jim.

Clementine then smiled as Shane then picks up the bucket and asks, "alright, who wants to clean some fish?"

"Alright, come on Sophia, Clementine," said Carl.

"Okay, can you please come to Scorch?" asked Clementine.

"sure, just let me get my fish cutting face on," joked Scorch.

Scorch then made a funny expression as Clementine laughed

As everyone left, except for Fixer and Lori as Jim said to them, "You keep those two close, you don't ever let them out of your sight."

Fixer nods as they left.

**Back at Atlanta**

The guys are in the office as Rick asks, "Those men you were with, where did they go?"

"I ain't telling you nothing," answered the kid.

"Jesus guys, what the hell happened back there?" asked T-Dog.

"I told you, this little turd and his douchebag friends came out of nowhere and jumped us," answered Daryl.

"You guys were the one that jumped me _punto_, this man was just screaming for his brother" said the kid.

"They took Glenn, for all we know they could have took Merle," said Daryl.

"I wouldn't be surprised, considering they like to attack people from behind, "agreed Sev.

"Merle, what kind of hick name is that, I would name my dog Merle," said the kid

Daryl then tried to jump the Kid but Rick held him back as Ahsoka put her hand on his shoulder as he calmed down.

"Listen you little punk, this is no time to be a _Dik'ut _we only want to know where your friends are," said Boss.

"I ain't telling you nothing asshole," said the kid.

Sev then stepped forward only for Boss to stop him, but Daryl goes to Glenn's backpack as he pulled Merle's hand out and said, "You wanna know what happened to the last guy that pissed me off?"

He pulls it out of the rag and throws it to the ground as the kid got scared as Daryl said, "I'll start with the feet this time."

"No, What I would start with is his toes, fingers, and the Tongue," said Sev.

rick then backs them off as he says, "Look all we want is our friend, so all we want to do is go see them and talk it out."

Over at some area, Rick makes a quick look at a building as he asks T-Dog, "Are you sure your up for this?"

T-Dog nods his head as Sev says, "Are you sure, cause as a sniper, you can't hold back, you gotta get the job done?"

T-dog again nods his head as Sev says, "Alright, come with me, I have the perfect place to set up a sniping position."

Sev and T-Dog leave as everyone else is getting ready as Daryl says, "One wrong move and you get an arrow in the ass."

"G's gonna take an arrow from my ass and shove it up yours," said the kid.

"G?" asked Boss.

"guillermo, he's the man here," answered the kid.

"Boss are you ready to do this?" asked Rick.

Boss loads another clip in his gun as he says, "Oh yeah."

"Okay then, let's go see Guillermo," said Rick as he cocked his shotgun.

They all then get in the area, aiming their weapons, as the door to G's lair opens as he and a bunch of men come out.

"you okay little man?"

"They were gonna cut off my feet," answered the kid.

"Cops do that, as well as soldiers and pretty alien like ladies?" asked G

"not them or her, this redneck _punto _here, cut some dude's hand man, showed it to me," said the kid.

"Hey shut up man," said Daryl.

"Hey, it's that gringo, the one that shot me in the ass with an arrow, and theirs another one just like him that shot me in the arm and broke my friend's nose with his elbow," said the man that didn't have the bat as he pointed his gun at them.

G then lowers his man's arm as he says, "Is it true?"

"Well from my brother's point of view, your men started it," answered Boss.

"But despite that, were hoping for a calm discussion," said Rick.

"so after all that's happened to my men, you guys want to have a calm discussion, you fascinate me."

"look, it was heat of the moment, mistakes were made on both sides," said Ahsoka.

"Who are these guys to you anyway, you guys don't look related?" asked G.

"There part of our group more or less, I'm sure you have a few like him," answered Rick.

"You got my brother in there?" asked Daryl.

"Sorry, fresh out of white boys, but I got an asian, interested?" asked G

"Well we have one of yours, you have one of ours, sounds like an even trade to me," answered Boss

"Doesn't sound even to me," said G.

"G, come on man," begged the kid.

"The boys got attacked, where's their composition from their pain and suffering, but to the point, where's my bag of guns?" asked G.

"Gins?" asked Rick.

"The bag we found on the other side of the street, the bag phillipe and jorge were going to get, their bag of guns," answered G.

"your mistaken then," said Boss.

"I don't think so," argued G.

"The bag of guns being yours is wrong, it's our bag of guns," said Ahsoka reasonably.

"Bag was in the street, anybody can come around and say it was their's, I'm supposed to take all of ya'lls words?" asked G.

Nobody answered as G said, "What's to stop by people from loading on you right now and then taking what's mine?"

Ahsoka then popped out her lightsabers as some og G's men backed off in shock and the others lifted their weapons as Rick said, "You could do that or not."

Both rick and G look at Ahsoka as they then look up to see T-Dog and Sev in sniping position aiming at G.

"come on man, make the trade, please," begged T-Dog.

"Don't start thinking that, because he probably won't, so don't hesitate," said Sev.

G then says something as two men drag glenn on top of the roof as they removed a bag over his head as G said, "I say you have two options, you come back with Miguel and my bag of guns, everybody walks, you come back lock and loaded, see which side spills more blood.

Everyone then exits and returns to their separate locations.

Rick then lays down a bag of guns on a table as Daryl says, "Those guns are worth more than gold, gold don't protect your family or put food on the table, were gonna give that up for that kid?"

"but Daryl, we owe Glenn our lives, he saved us back in that tank," said Ahsoka.

"Yeah, but what happens if we do get Gleen back, do you think their still gonna let us leave alive?" asked T-Dog.

"You calling G a liar?" asked Miguel.

"Hey shut up, are you part of this, do you want a hole in your teeth," asked Daryl angrily.

"Easy Daryl, even though he screwed up, he's only a kid," said Sev.

"Funny, cause you thought doing much worse things to him than me," said Daryl.

"Of course, but I was angry, we all say things that we don't mean when were angry," said Sev.

Daryl nods at him as T-Dog asks, "Question is, do you trust that man's word?"

"Well the question is are you willing to bet on it, it could be more than those guns, maybe your life, Glenn worth that to you guys?"

Ahsoka smacked herself on the forehead as she just told Daryl their reason, rick then answered, "We do have a life that we owe to him, but I think ahsoka here already told you," answered Rick.

Daryl then looks at Ahsoka as he smiles at her a little, "Right, my bad."

"So were just gonna hand the guns over?" asked Sev.

"Neither of us had said that, there's nothing keeping you guys here, Sev just go back and tell Clem I'm sorry," answered Boss.

"Not gonna happen Boss, that little girl needs you, so theirs no way in hell that I'mm gonna let you two go out alone

Ahsoka, Daryl, and T-Dog agree as they, except Ahsoka grab some guns as Miguel says, "Come on this is nuts."

Daryl then backs him off as Miguel says, "Just do what G says."

Everyone is then loading their weapons as they exit the building and head to G's lair with Miguel blindfolded and with his hands tied behind his back.

They enter the building as G and his whole group are waiting as G said, "I see my guns, but their not all in the bag."

"That's because their not yours, I thought Ahsoka mentioned that," said Rick.

"Let's just shoot these fools," said one of G's men.

"Easy, I don't think you fully appreciate the gravity of this situation," said G.

"Oh well were pretty, we said you can have your man, so we want ours," said Boss as he cuts Miguel's tape off as he pushes him towards G's group.

"I'm gonna chop up your boy, I'm gonna feed him to my dogs, their the evilest and nastiest bitches you ever saw, picked them up from Satan at a yard sale, I told you what has to be are you guys death?" asked G.

"Well or hearings fine, do you wanna know why?" asked Boss.

G nods as Rick says, "Cause you said we come here lock and loaded," said Rick as he cocked his shotgun as everyone lifted their weapons and in Ahsoka's case, her lightsabers.

Rick then lifts it and points it at G's head as boss says, "Well then were here and ready to fight."

Everyone then has a stand off till an old woman shows up saying, "Phillipe, Phillipe."

"Come on man get that old woman out of the line of fire!" shouted Sev.

"abuela, listen to your amigo okay, this is not the place for you right now," said G.

However, the old woman ignores him as she is speaking in spanish as G looks back and forth and says, "Phillipe go take care of it, and take your grandmother with you.

"Phillipe tries to take his grandma away as she asks, "Who are those men?"

"Don't you take him, Phillipe's a good boy, he had his time, but he pulled himself together, we need him here."

Rick then looks around and says, "Ma'am, Were not here to arrest your grandson."

"then what are you waiting for?"

"He's helping us find a missing person ma'am, a young man named Glenn," answered Boss.

"The asian boy, he's with Mr. Gilbert, come come, I show you."

The woman drags both Rick and Boss as G says, "Let them pass."

They then walk through the building as they reached what looks to be a retirement home room that has a lot of old people.

"Well guys, it looks like these guys were not what they seemed, "said Ahsoka.

"Yeah no kidding," agreed Sev.

Rick takes his hat off, while Boss and Sev take their helmets off as they stroll through the building looking at all the old people in their rooms.

They then enter the cafeteria where they see an old man having breathing problems, with Phillipe and Glenn helping him.

"What the hell is this?" asked Rick.

"Asthma attack, couldn't get his breath out," answered Glenn.

"We thought you were eaten by dogs man!" exclaimed T-Dog.

Glenn then turns around to see three chiuahas as one of them started barking.

"Some dogs," said Ahsoka.

"Yeah, man i wish Scorch was here, he would probably think of the biggest joke ever," said Sev.

"Can we have a word with you?" asked Boss.

They started walking as Rick says, "You are the dumbest son of a bitch I have ever met, we walked in there ready to kill every last one of you."

"look I'm glad it didn't go down that way," said G.

"If it had, that blood would have been on our hands," said Boss.

"Mine too, we would have fought back, only the first time we had to, take the food, the medicine, what's left of it, these people the old ones, staff took off just left them here to die."

Boss and Rick look around some more as G continues, "Me and Phillipe were the only ones who stayed.

"what were you, doctors?" asked Rick.

"Phillipe's a nurse, special care provider, me, I'm the custodian."

G, Rick, and the others then go in a different room with the bag of guns as Rick says, "What about the rest of your crew?"

"The Vatos they check on in, check on their parents, grandparents, they see what things are and what side of the state is messed up, it's a good thing to we need the muscle, the people we encountered, since things fell apart, the worst kind, plunderers, kinda take by force," answered.

"Well that's not us," said Ahsoka.

"How was I to know, my people got attacked and you show up with Miguel hostage, appearances."

"Well you have to admit, your boys also attacked me and Daryl," said Sev.

G nods as T-Dog says, "Guess the world had changed."

"No, it's the same as it ever was, and we can take it, so we do what we can, the vatos work on those cars, talk about getting the old people out of the city, most can't even get to the bathrooms by themselves but that's just a dream, still it keeps the crew busy, and that's worth something, so we barred all the windows, kept the doors shut, except for one entrance, the backdoors they go out, scavenge what they can to keep us going, they watch the perimeter night and day and we wait, the people here, they all look to me now, I don't even know why," said G.

"Because they can," said Boss.

Rick then hands G a shotgun as he also gives him a sniper and some more guns.

We then see the guys outside as they are heading back to the van as Glenn said, "Admit it, you came back to Atlanta for the hat?"

"don't tell anybody," said Rick.

"We gave away half our guns and ammo," said Daryl.

"Not nearly half Daryl," said Boss.

"Well for what, till those old farts anytime now, seriously how long do you think they got?" aske dDaryl.

"Well how long do any of us?" asked Ahsoka.

They all stop as they see the van gone as Glenn says, "Oh my god."

"Where the hell is our van?" asked Sev.

"We left it right there, who would take it?" asked Glenn.

"Merle," answered Rick.

"He's gonna be taking some vengeance back to camp," said Daryl.

"Then we better hurry, the others will be in danger so let's go," said boss as everyone started running.

**Back at the Camp**

It's already nighttime as everyone is eating some fish.

"Man oh man that's good," complimented Shane.

"This is the best fish I ever tasted," said Scorch.

Morales then sees Dale's watch as he asks, "I gotta ask you man, it's been driving me crazy."

"What?"

"That watch."

"What's wrong with my watch?"

"I see you everyday, same time, winding that thing, like a village priest."

"I always wondered about that," said Rex.

"I'm missing the point," said Dale.

"Unless I misread the signs, it looks like the world has come to an end,a t least get a speed bump for a good while," said Jacqui.

"It's just we see you everyday, winding that stupid watch,"said Morales.

"Time, it's important to track time isn't it, the day's at least, don't you guys think?"

Everyone laughs as Dale says, "I like how the father says when he gives his son a watch, that it's been handed down to generations, he said, 'I give you your biggest present with all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs, more better than it did mine, I give it to you, not that you may remember time, but you never forget it, for a moment, living it and not spending your moment trying to conquer it."

Everyone smiles and nods as Amy says, "You are so weird."

Everyone laughs as Morales asks, "Another thing and it's something I need to ask you two, where did you get the name Fixer, scorch, Sev, and Boss from?"

"Well I got it for my skill with computers and repairs, Sev got his because of his number 07, Boss got his because he is the leader, as for Scorch..." answered Fixer before he got interrupted.

"No, no, I don't want to hear it," said Scorch.

"Come on Scorch, can we please hear why you got you name?" asked Clementine as she gave him a puppy look.

Scorch sighed as he said, "Tell them Fixer."

"Well scorch got his name from a training session he had with Walon Vau, our drill sergeant, it was a demolition session as Scorch was supposed to set the charges only he messed up and caused a minor explosion that only scorched both his and the sergeant's eyebrows," said Fixer as he was laughing.

Everyone then laughs as Scorch says, "What, I was young and stupid, come on give me a break."

"Okay, now you guys are weirder than Dale," joked Amy.

Amy then gets up and is about to head to the R.V as Andrea asks, "Where are you going?"

"I have to pee, jeez you try to make it discreet around here."

The kids laugh as Scorch says, "Hey its not so discreet that you dig me baby."

Then everybody laughed at that as Amy went in the R.V

After a little while, Amy comes out and says, "Were out of toilet paper."

Then a walker shows up as he bites her in the arm her scream caught everybodies attention as they looked on in shock as everyone got up and Dale, Shane, Scorch, Fixer, and Rex picked up their guns and started firing at the walkers.

Close to the camp, Rick, Daryl, Glenn, T-Dog, Boss, Sev, and Ahsoka made it as they stop to hear gunfire and see walkers as Rick says, "Oh my God."

"Clementine!" shouted Boss as he ran and shot a walker in the head.

Everyone is fighting the walkers as some of the survivors are being eaten.

Lori, Carl,Carol, and Sophia are with Shane,Rex, and fixer as Rex shouted up, "come on everybody, make your way up to the R.V!"

Clementine is separated from the group and is trapped by three walkers as she screams.

However, Scorch punches the walker that almost grabs her as her shoots the other three in the head as he crouches down and stabs the one he punched in the head as he picked up Clementine and says, "Time to go back to protective committee."

Rick, Boss, Sev, Ahsoka, Glenn, T-Dog, and Daryl arrive at the camp as they took down a couple of walkers.

Though there were to many for their numbers, Ahsoka lifts half of them up with the force and flings them off somewhere far away.

"Lori, Carl!" shouted Rick.

"Clementine!" shouted Boss.

"Dad!" shouted Carl as he ran to him and hugged him with both of them crying.

"Boss!" shouted Clementine as she also ran over to him, hugged him, as they both cried also.

The walkers are then killed off as everyone looks around to see if there are anymore.

Everyone then sees Amy as she dies as Jim says, "I remember my dream now, why I dug the holes."

He then looks at some of the survivor's bodies as Everyone is still in shock of what just happened.

**Wooo, what a long episode I made, probably my biggest, but I'm sure there's more to come as we move on to the next thrilling episode of Star Wars:Republic Commando: The Walking Dead called Wildfire, so till then I will see or type you later, bye-bye**


	5. Wildfire

**Camp site**

At an area closer to camp, Rick is on his walkie talkie as he is talking to Morgan.

"Morgan, I don't know if your out there, I don't know if you can hear me, maybe your listening right now, Me and the others hope so, we found others, my family can you believe it, and Boss is now taking care of a young girl that lost her parents can you also believe that, I just wanted you to know that, something else you need to know, Atlanta is not what we though, the city is, do not enter the city, it belongs to the dead now, were camped a few miles, right bout down to a big abandoned rock quarry you can see it on a map, I hope you come find us, but be careful, last night walkers came out of the woods, we lost people, watch yourself Morgan take care of your boy, I'll try again tomorrow at dawn."

Rick then puts away the walkie talkie as he puts it in his pocket and returns to camp as we see Andrea still mourning on Amy's corpse as Loriapproaches her and says, "Andrea, I'm so sorry, she's gone, you gotta let us take her, we all cared about her and I promise we'll be as gentle as we can."

Andrea doesn't respond as Lori was about to say something else but Ahsoka shows up and puts her hand on her shoulder as Lori looked at her as Ahsoka shook her head, "no".

Lori then gets up as she pats Andrea and goes somewhere with Ahsoka.

At another area of camp, Everyone is smashing the corpse's brains with a pickaxe as they would sometimes burn the walker bodies in a fire pit.

Rick shows up and groups with Shane, Boss, dale, Ahsoka, Lori, and Rex as Rick asks, "She still won't move?"

Dale shakes his head no as Lori says, "She won't even talk to us, she's been there all night, what do we do?"

"We can't just leave Amy like that, we need to deal with it, the same as the others," answered Shane.

"I agree, but maybe Andrea knows what she's doing," said Boss.

Rick looks at him as Boss explains, "for all we know, she just might be waiting for Amy to turn, and then put her down herself."

"Yeah, probably wanting to say some last words as well," agreed Rex.

"well regardless of both your opinions, I'll tell her how it is," said Rick.

"Hold up Rick, I'm coming with you," said Boss as he walks over there with him

Rick then kneels down as he says, "Andrea..."

But before he could finish, andrea whips out a gun and points it at Rick as Boss then takes out his pistol and points it at Andrea.

"I know how the safety works," said Andrea coldly as Rick backs away and motions to Boss to put his pistol away.

A little while later, everyone groups up as Daryl says, "you can't be serious, let that girl hamstring us, the dead girl's a timebomb."

"I agree with Daryl, it is only a matter of time before she turns and bites off her sister's face," agreed Sev.

"What do you two suggest then?" asked Rick.

"Take the shot, clean in the brain from here, hell I can even hit a turkey in the eye from this distance," answered Daryl.

"no, let's all just leave her be," said Ahsoka.

Everyone then breaks up as boss heads over to Clementine and says, "Hey clem how are you holding up?"

"I'm scared boss."

"Yeah me too."

"Will Andrea be okay, I don't want her to get hurt?"

"don't worry Clem, we'll make sure that doesn't happen."

Back over at another group, Daryl and Sev arrive as Daryl says, "Wake up Jimbo we got some work to do."

Morales and Daryl then pick up a survivor's corpse as Glenn asks, "who, whoa, what are you guys doing?"

Daryl and Morales ignore him as Fixer says, "guys, this is for the walkers."

They still ignore him as Scorch chimes in, "Yeah guys our people go over there."

"so what, they have been infected," argued Daryl.

"Daryl, our people go over there in that row," said Sev.

"We don't burn them, we bury them, understand?" asked Glenn.

Daryl and Morales then pick up the corpse as they drag it to the row with the survivor's corpses are at as Daryl says, "You guys did this to yourselves."

"shut up man, " said Morales.

"Ya'll left my brother for dead, you had this coming!"

Ahsoka stops Daryl as she says to him, "Daryl, there's no need for this, you know better than that."

"Daryl then looks down and says, "I'm sorry, but that's my brother."

Daryl then walks off as Ahsoka sighs.

Jim then walks over to a body as Jacqui notices blood coming out of Jim's shirt as she asks, "Are you bleeding?"

"I just got some on me from the bodies."

"That bloods fresh, were you bit?"

"no, got scratched during the attack."

"You got bit!"

"I'm fine."

"Then show me!?"

Jim hesitates a little as he says, "don't tell."

A walker got him, a walker bit Jim.

Everyone then groups around Jim as Daryl says, "show it to us!"

Jim hesitates a little as Rex says, "Come on jim, we have to know if it's true."

Jim then picks up a shovel as he's backing everyone away, but from Behind, Sev and T-Dog take Jim down, while he is saying that he's okay, as Daryl lifts up his shirt to reveal a bite mark as everyone looked on in shock.

Jim is then sitting in the back of the R.V as Daryl says, "I say we put a pick axe through his skull and be done with it."

"Is that what you want?" asked Shane

"Hell yeah."

"I hate to say it, but maybe Daryl's right..."

But before Dale could finish, Rick interrupts him and says, "Jim's not a rabid monster Dale or some dog."

"I'm not suggesting that..."

But again before Dale could finish Boss says, "besides that fact if we do that, we'll be crossing a line we can't come back from."

"Well the line's pretty clear, zero tolerance for walkers or a debate," said Daryl.

"Well what if we find help, I heard the CDC is working for a cure," suggested Fixer.

"That's perfect, maybe they found one and we can help Jim," agreed Rex.

"No, it won't work, besides I heard a lot of things before the world went to hell," said Shane.

"Well what if the CDC is up and running?" asked Boss.

"Well that's a hell of a stretch there."

"Why, because if there's any government left, then they'll be protecting the CDC building at all cost," said Rick.

"I agree, it's worth a shot," agreed Ahsoka.

"Look I understand you guys want this, well so do I, but there's a army base called Fort Benning..."

"That's a hundred miles at the opposite direction," argued Lori.

"That's right, but it's away from the hot zone, it will be heavily guarded to," said Shane.

"Of course i will, but it won't last long, your government would overrun eventually, we've seen that," argued Sev.

"Besides that fact I agree with Rex's idea, the CDC is our best choice and Jim's only chance," said Rick.

"You go on ahead and get some aspirin, but someone has to have some balls to take care of this problem!" shouted Daryl as he was about to swing his pick axe.

Ahsoka then steps in front of him and says, "No Daryl, listen to reason, we don't kill the living, so please, put down the pick axe."

Daryl then puts it down as e walks off as Rick goes over to Jim, picks him up and says, "Come with me."

"Where are you taking me?" asked Jim.

"Somewhere safe."

Clementine then runs up to Boss as she asks, "Is Jim going to be okay?"

"I don't know Clem, were doing all that we can to help him."

"so are we going to this CDC?"

"Maybe, but it's mainly up to Rick and Shane."

"honestly Boss, I wouldn't mind staying there, it would be a lot safer."

"I agree with you, come on I'll help you color some pictures."

Over at another area, Sev and Daryl are piercing through the corpse's skulls as they are about to do it to Ed's corpse till Carol shows up and says, " I'll do it, he's my husband."

They both nodded as Daryl handed her the pick axe as she tearfully pierced his skull a bunch as Daryl and Sev looked at each other as Sev whispered, "Honestly, I bet she would do it if he was alive."

"Yeah, that guy was an asshole anyway."

Then everyone hears growling as they turned in Andrea's direction to see Amy, now a walker, slowly trying to bite Andrea as she would then pull her gun at her fore head and shoot.

Over now at another area, Rick, Shane, and Boss are making more graves for the bodies as Rick ask, "say it?"

"Okay, I'm thinking if you and boss over there would have stayed here, looked after your own, instead you two went off and took half our manpower with you, I'm thinking maybe out losses wouldn't have been so bad," answered Shane.

"If we haven't have gone off and brought those bags, then our losses would have been a lot bigger, maybe even the whole camp," argued Boss.

"I gotta wonder Boss, how willy you be able to protect that little girl when your out doing stuff like that," said Shane.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Boss.

"Guys don't," said Rick calmly.

"No it's okay Rick, this clone won't do anything to me, all I'm saying is since your going out doing suicide runs, you don't deserve to have that little girl around."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

Boss then looks away a little bit and then slaps Shane real hard across the face as he ell down and then quickly got back up as Boss says, "Now you listen to me, don't you ever, and I mean ever say that again, cause I might be a clone, but I beat you ass so bad that it would look far worse than what you done with Ed, are we clear on that Shane, or would you like another!"

Shane then calms down as he then says, "Yeah, sorry if I offended you, I didn't mean it that way."

Then a pick up truck with the survivor corpses then shows up as Daryl and Sev step out as Daryl says, "This is a mistake not burning these bodies, It's what we said we do right."

Then the others showed up as they planned on doing a funeral as Daryl continued, "Burn them all, right?"

"At first," said Shane.

"Well the china man then gets all emotional and now were all just following along," said Daryl.

"Well Daryl I agree of what their doing, these are people, not walkers, they deserve better, well except Ed," said Sev.

Daryl nods a "That's true" nod as he then continues and says, "Well someone needs to be in charge, follow up on some rules."

"There are no rules," argued Rick.

"Well that's a problem, we haven't had one minute of ourselves, we need time to mourn, and we need to bury our dead, it's what people do," said Lori.

"I agree with her, so let's get these poor souls the proper burial they deserve," said Rex.

**A while later...**

Andrea and Dale are then dragging Amy's corpse into a grave as everyone stays silent respectfully.

After doing that for a while, everyone leaves as Clementine says, "Boss?"

"Yes Clem?"

"That won't be me inside one of those, will there?"

"Hell no, that won't happen, not on my watch, trust me clem your safe with me and my brothers, and more than that, were going to that CDC building even if it's just us."

They then hug as Clementine runs off as Boss approaches Rick and Lori as Boss says, "Hey Rick, we need to have a private conversation."

Lori then walks off as Rick says," What do you need boss?"

"We need to go to that CDC building."

"I was thinking the same thing Boss, but I don't know if everyone else would want to go."

"Well Rick I understand that, but I'm doing what's best for that little girl, and if leaving you and the others is what's best, then it will happen."

"boss you don't need to do that, we can work it out."

"I know we can rick, we can agree on this, but your partner Shane is who won't won't cross our line."

"I'll deal with him Boss and look I know you and Shane have now got off on the wrong foot, but believe me when I say that he is a good man."

"Alright Rick, I'll let you handle this, but if you guys won't go to the CDC Building, then we will, but don't worry I have confidence that you can convince him."

Boss then pats Rick on the shoulder as Lori yells out, "Rick, Boss, we should go check Jim out!"

They then go in the R.V as Carol is tending to Jim's wound as Lori asks, "You need anything?"

"Water."

"I'll go get some, carol can you come with me."

Lori and Carol then leaves as Jim asks, "Is there a grave for me?"

"Nobody wants that," answered Rick.

"It's not about what you want, but what is it?" asked Jim.

"Well if you God would allow, is to get you some help," answered Boss.

Jim is then coughing as he grabs a bucket as he spits or coughs out blood into the bucket as he then stops and says, "Once you got o Heaven, you feel no pain or suffering, just happiness as you'll see all your loved ones."

Rick and boss then hear a conversation as they then exit to see Shane and Lori having a conversation as Rick asks, "What habbits?"

"Just talking my need for a plan, so what is it are we leaving or not?"

"Well we can't stay here we both know that," answered Boss.

"Well I say we just trust your gut," said Lori.

Shane then looks down as he says, "Let's go do our sweep."

"Right, Sev, Scorch, Fixer, Rex, let's do a perimeter check," said Boss via his communicator.

They are then in the woods, as Sev and Scorch are walking together as they hear rustling as Scorch quickly turned around as a squirrel then ran out and up a tree as Sev teased, "what's the matter Scorch, afraid of little life form."

"Shut up Sev, it will only be a matter of time before you get jump scared."

"Yeah right."

Then a raccoon ran across them as Sev let out a little whelp as Scorch busts out laughing as Sev points his finger and says, "Never tell this to anybody."

Over at Fixer and Rex's location, they are having a conversation as fixer says, "So Captain, how did you disobey Order 66?"

"Well when my friend, Fives found out the truth and tried to tell us, I didn't believe him at first, till Order 66 did happen, that is when I realized that Fives was telling the truth, so I found Ahsoka, who was exiled but was followed by clones, rescued her, boarded a shuttle and flew to your location as we hear that you guys also disobeyed that order."

"Yep, cause unlike the ordinary clones, we commandos and arc troopers were able to resist orders, if they were bad, in which case this one was."

"That's something we can agree on."

Over at Boss and Dale's location, they too are also having a conversation as Dale says, "You know Rick didn't let me finish about Jim."

"Then what were you going to say?"

"Well I..."

Then Boss's communicator blinked as Boss says, "hold that thought Dale."

Boss then answers it as he says, "What is it Sev?"

"It's all clear over here Boss."

"Good return to camp, we'll meet you there."

"Okay, and one more thing, what do you plan on doing with Clementine?"

"Well, since her parents are dead and so was her guardian, Lee, I plan on adopting her and raising her as my own."

"Well Boss, since were adopted in Kal Skirta's family, you know what you need to do for her to join the family."

"right, I need to teach her the ways of the _Mando'a."_

"Right Boss, well see you back in camp, and by the way, fixer says his is all clear to."

"Okay Sev see you back in camp."

They both then stop to seem Shane pointing his gun at Rick, who is at a far distance, as Shane then puts his gun down as he sees Dale looking at him surprised and Boss, even though he is wearing a helmet, is staring at him coldly as he knew what he was trying to do.

"Plants," said Dale.

Shane chuckles a little as he then says, "I know, at this rate we'll have to wear reflective vests out here, serious, come on man."

Rick then is on his way back as Shane then looks at Dale and Boss and says, "come on guys let's go."

Everyone is then circled up in a group as Boss says, "Before you guys say anything, there's something that you guys should know, and I told Rick this cause were friends, I want to go to the CDC building, not for my protection, but for my little girl, so I made it clear, if you guys disagree with this, then we'll have no choice but to leave without you."

"whoa Boss," said Scorch.

"We can't just leave them," said Ahsoka.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm doing what's best for Clementine, if you guys wanna stay, I'm not stopping you."

The rest of the Deltas, Ahsoka, and Rex then nod as they then walk beside Boss as Clementine would walk and step in front of them as she says, "Please, please come to the CDC building with us."

Rick and Shane then look at everybody as they are simply nodding as Rick says, "Then it's decided, were going to the CDC building."

**The next day**

Everyone is gathered around the vehicles as shane says, "Now everybody listen up, those of you with CB's are going to be on channel 40, and for the clones on ya'lls personal communicators, now let's keep the chatter down, if you got a problem, just hit you horn one time, we gotta stop the caravan."

"so is there any questions?" asked Boss.

"Were, uh, were not going," answered Morales.

Everyone then just stares at them till Boss ask, "Why do you not want to go?"

"We have family in Birmingham, we wanna be with our people," answered Morales's wife.

"Well if your on your own, you won't have anyone watching your back," said Shane.

"We'll take the chance, like Boss has to do what's best for his little girl, I have to do what's best for my family."

"You sure?" asked Rick.

"We talked about it, were sure," answered Morales.

"Alright, let me give you this," said Boss.

Boss then walks over there with a pistol and a box of ammo, as he says, "The Box is half full, but you'll have enough if you run into any walkers."

Daryl scoffs at this as Lori walks over there as Morales's wife says, "Thank you all, for everything."

Lori and the wife then hug as Morales shakes Boss's, Shane's, and Rick's hand.

Clementine, Sophia, and Carl then hug the little kids as the wife is hugging the others while saying, "Thank you"

"channel 4, if you change your minds," said Rick.

"Yeah, hey Boss can I talk to you?"

Boss then walks over to him and asks, "What is it Morales?"

"I just wanna say thank you, for giving me this, cause I knew that you would be the one that would understand, since you have that little girl."

"It's no problem."

"Oh and by the way, Even though I respect Shane and Rick, I personally think you should be leader of this group, well your a good man Boss, good luck, and watch over that little girl."

"I will."

Boss and Morales shake hands again as they get in the car.

"Alright guys, let's move out," said shane.

Everyone is in their vehicles as they were driving off to the CDC Building, except Morales and his family as they drove a different direction.

After driving for a while, the R.V breaks down as everyone then gets out to check on it's engine as Dale says, "I told you we would never make it far on this old thing."

"Can you jerry rig it?" asked Rick.

"That's all it's been so far is duct tape, and I'm out of it," answered Dale.

"Here let me give this a try, I thought of something that might be able to fix this," said Fixer.

"Hey guys, I see something up ahead," said Sev.

"Yeah not even you can look into long distances Sev," joked Scorch.

"No it's just the side of the road, not far from here, take a look."

Shane then looks through his binoculars and says, "Yep Sev's right, it's probably a gas station."

"Jacqui then runs out as she says, "Y'all it's Jim, it's bad, I don't think he can take it anymore."

"Het Rick, Boss, you guys want to hold down the fort while me, Sev, and Scorch drive on ahead, see what we can bring back," said Shane.

"Yeah, I'll come with you guys, cover y'alls back," said T-Dog.

"Alright right guys, just keep your eyes open, we'll be right back," said Sev.

Rick goes in the R.V as Boss goes over to Clementine as she is watching Fixer trying to fix the R.V

"What are you doing Clem?" asked Boss.

"Watching Fixer repairing the R.V, he's teaching me how to do repairs."

"Really, I never though Fixer would be the teaching type," joked Boss.

"Haha very funny sir," said Fixer sacrasticly.

Clementine then chuckles as she is then sad as she says, "boss, why did Morales and his family leave us?"

"Because Clem, their doing what's doing what's best for their family."

"I still don't understand."

Rex and Ahsoka then appear as Ahsoka says, "Well Clem it's because Morales feels that his family in this Birminghan is still alive, so that's what he wants to do."

"Yeah, but I don't like their chances out their, especially if they found out that their family is probably dead," said Rex.

They look at Rex as he says, "Oh sorry guys."

Then Rick comes out as the others come back as Rick said, "guys we need to talk about Jim."

After talking a little bit about him, Rick then says, "He says that is what he wants."

"Is he serious?" asked Scorch.

"I would say yes," answered Rick.

"I don't know, I really don't like the suicide route," said Sev.

"But it's better than being a walker," said Fixer.

"Back in the camp, I said Daryl might be right and you shut me down, you misunderstood, I would never go along of just killing a man, I was just gonna suggest that, we ask Jim what he wants, and I think we have an answer."

"As it's true, if that is what Jim wants, then he shall receive," agreed Ahsoka.

"So we'll just leave him here, and just take off, man I'm not sure if I can live with that," said Shane.

"I'll be honest, I wouldn't live with it either," agreed Rex.

"I know guys, I'm not comfortable with it either, nut if that's what Jim wants, then that's what he'll get," finished Boss.

Boss and Rick gently place Jim in front of a tree as everyone groups around him as he jokes, "Hey another damn tree."

Everyone chuckles a little as Shane says, "Hey Jim, you know it don't need to be this."

"No, it's good, the breeze feels nice."

Shane then backs away as everyone makes their goodbyes as Boss and Clementine were leaving till Jim stops them and says, "boss, watch over that little girl of yours."

"I will, hope to see you in the other side."

They then leave and get in with Rick's car as everyone leaves as Jim then closes his eyes.

**Atlanta**

Everyone then arrives in front of the CDC building as they see all the dead bodies from both soldiers and walkers alike.

"Oh you gotta be kidding," said Sev.

"Okay, now I'm starting to think that this was a mistake," said Scorch.

"Relax guys, just stick together and watch each other's backs," said Boss.

They then make it to the front door as they try to open it and it won't work.

"Nothing," said Rick.

"We could always try to blow it up," suggested Scorch.

"Scorch," said everyone.

"Well there's nobody here," said T-Dog.

"Then why did they are these shut down," said Rick.

"Walkers!" shouted Daryl.

"Walkers, hoe!" shouted Scorch.

Everyone turns around to see two walkers, Daryl shoots one in while Rex shoots the other.

"You led us into a graveyard," said Daryl.

"It was my call," said Boss.

"Well it was the wrong damn call!" shouted Daryl.

"Shut up, Rick this a dead end," said Shane.

"Where are we going to go?" asked Carol tearfully.

"I agree with shane, this was a wrong move Boss, we need to move," said Fixer.

"Move where Fixer, we got nowhere to go than this," argued Boss.

"Look Boss, we need to leave," said Sev.

"Their right, we can't still be the city while it's dark," agreed Lori.

"She's right, which is why we need to go," agreed Ahsoka.

"I say Fort Benning," said Shane.

"But that's far away," argued Fixer.

"We need answers now," said Lori as Carl was crying.

"We'll think of something," assured Rick.

"Boss, Boss," said Clementine tearfully as she was clutching at boss's side.

Boss and Rick then look around to see a camera moving as Boss says, "did you see that rick?"

"Yeah I did, that camera moved!" shouted Rick.

"You guys imagined it," said Dale.

"It moved," said Rick.

"I saw it too guys, it did move," said Boss.

Shane and Sev try to grab Rick and Boss as they then start banging at the door as Rick says, "We know your there!"

"Yeah we know you can hear us!" shouted Boss.

"Please were desperate we have families and kids with us," begged Rick.

"Yeah and I have a little girl with me!" shouted Boss.

"Please you have to help us, we have no food or any gas left, we have no place to go," begged Rick some more.

Daryl and the others are shooting, and in Ahsoka's case slicing, some walkers as Shane and Sev carry away Rick and Boss as Rick yells out, "Your killing us!"

"Your killing us!" shouted boss.

Everyone was then leaving till the door to the CDC opened as they see a huge bright light.

**Whew okay guys that wraps up this episode as we head into the final episode of the season 1 arc titled, "TS-19" so till then I will see or type you later, bye-bye**


	6. TS-19

**In front of the CDC Building**

Rick, boss, and the group are staring at the door as Boss says, "Let's go, everyone inside!"

Everyone then runs inside as the door closes behind them as a woman on the intercom says something to them.

"Do you think she's a survivor?" asked Rex.

"No, her voice is more computer than human," answered Fixer.

"But let's see if there is anyone alive in here," said Ahsoka.

"Hello!" shouted Rick.

Then out of nowhere, a Doctor shows up with a rifle as he asks, "Are any of you infected?"

"We did have one, but he didn't make it," answered Rick.

"Tell me what you want?" asked the Doctor.

"A chance," answered Boss.

"That's asking a lot nowadays," said the Doctor.

"We know," said both Boss and Rick.

The Doctor then looks at everyone and then says, "You all have to do a blood test, that's the price of admission."

"That's no problem, right guys?" asked Boss.

Everyone nods as the Doctor lowers his weapon and says, "VI, light up the main room."

"Yes Doctor."

The lights then lite up as Sev says, "Of course this place would be ran by a computer."

"Say, where are all the other brainiacs?" asked Scorch

"If you meant the other Doctors, they left, I'm all that's left now," answered the Doctor.

"What about the person you were speaking with, VI?" asked Lori.

"VI, as in Virtual Intelligence?" asked Fixer.

"That's right...VI say hello to our guest, tell them...Welcome."

"Hello guests, welcome."

"That's cool," said Clementine.

Everyone then heads into a lab where they have their blood samples taken as they then leave and head into a dining table as everyone is sitting down and enjoying themselves.

"I think the children should have a little wine, they do it in France," said Dale.

"Well till Carl is in Italy or France, then he'll have some," said Lori.

"Same with Clementine," said Boss.

"Come on, a little bit won't hurt them," said Rick.

Lori and Boss then allow them to take a little sip as Carl says, "Ewww."

But Clementine actually enjoyed it and said, "Boss, you should try it."

Boss then takes a sip as he says, "Hey this ain't bad."

"Let me try," said Scorch.

He then makes himself a glass as he gulps it down and then says," Holy shit, this really good!"

Sev then tries some as he then says, "It's alright, but I prefer Juma Juice."

"Of course you would Sev," joked Scorch.

"What's Juma Juice?" asked Glenn.

"It's an alcoholic beverage, like this wine here, only it takes about two or three to get you that buzz," answered Fixer.

"Well Sev here, it only takes about ten of them to get him a buzz," joked Scorch.

"Hey what can I say, I have a higher tolerance of this stuff," joked Sev back as he gulped down another glass.

Rick then picks up a glass of wine and says, "I propose a toast, to our new friend the doctor for letting us stay with him."

Everyone then toasted as they finished up eating.

The Doctor was then leading them down a hallway and showing them rooms as he then says, "This here is the play room, where your three kids can play in and then that room over there is the shower room, this building's generator runs the hot water, so don't use to much of it."

Everyone stared at him with a surprise look as T-Dog said, "Did you say what I think you just said."

"Yeah, did you say Hot water," said Rex.

everyone was then enjoying their showers, except for Andrea as she is sitting down, crying.

Boss is then in his room, getting dressed as Clementine came in saying, "Boss, are we gonna stay here?"

"Of course Clem, it's a lot better in here."

"Okay, I actually like it a lot better here."

"So do I clem, so do I."

then Ahsoka is knocking on the door as she says, "Sorry if I'm interrupting, but Boss I need a word with you."

"Sure Ahsoka, Clementine, go on ahead and get in the bed, I'll be with you soon."

Clementine then crawls in the bed as boss walks out to talk to Ahsoka.

"So what is it you need to talk to me about?"

"It's about this place."

"What about it?"

"I sensed something about this, and believe me when I say that it's a very bad feeling."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out tomorrow."

"But Ahsoka, this is our only sanctuary, if we get kicked out or leave, where else are we going to go?"

"I don't know Boss, but you have to trust me on this."

"Okay Ahsoka, let's just keep this to ourselves for now."

"No problem Boss."

Ahsoka then walks off as Boss looks on and sighs as he heads back in the room.

**The Next Morning**

Boss and clementine are heading to the cafeteria to eat when Boss touches his head as Clementine says, "your head hurting you too?"

"Yep, it sure is, I already take it that yours does as well?"

Clementine nods as Glenn says, "That my friends is called a Hangover, only you two don't have a bad case, but those two probably do."

Boss and Clementine then turn around to see Scorch and Sev knocked out on a messy floor, with books, bottles, glasses, and food all over the floor.

Fixer and Rex then come in as Fixer says, "Oh no."

Rex then started laughing as he knew what was going on.

Then Rick and the others came in as Rick says, "Are those two going to be all right?"

"Yeah, trust me it takes a lot more than a bunch of this wine to get rid of those two," answered Boss jokingly.

Boss then walks over there and then starts shaking them up as he says, "Scorch, Sev, wake up."

Scorch is then the first to wake up as he says, "Oh man, my head feels like it just got split open."

"Yeah me too, I guess we had to much of that stuff," agreed Sev as he was waking up.

Sev and Scorch are then looking around at the chaos they caused as Scorh asks, "Uh guys, you don't think it was..."

"Yep, it was you two," interrupted Rex.

"By the force, we almost destroyed this area," said Sev.

"And the bad part about it is, I don't remember a damn thing," said Scorch.

"That's because you got a bad case of the hangover," said Glenn.

Scorch and Sev then stand up as they then head to the table and start eating as Ahsoka shows up and nods at Boss to come to her.

Boss then gets up and starts walking towards her as he asks, "So what did you find out?"

"Well this building isn't what we though, it's generator is almost out of fuel and when it does, who knows what will happen."

"That's a pretty big assumption Ahsoka, what if your wrong?"

"What if I'm right, Boss we can't stay here after what I just discovered."

Then the doctor shows up as he says, "Everyone I want you to come to the main computer room please."

Everyone then follows him up to the main computer room as he says, "Now do any of you know how one becomes a walker?"

"Yeah, you get bit, you change," answered Shane.

"Exactly," answered the Doctor as he shows then a footage of a woman changing into a walker.

"As you can see, when this virus that the walkers carry, enters the blood stream, it enters into the brain, thus causing the fevers, then it shuts down, killing the host but then re activates it only for that being to not become the person you know, but a shell of what it once was."

"So basically Doctor, your saying that there's no cure for this as your trying to point out by showing us this?" asked Fixer.

"Yes, I tried finding one, and probably could if I haven't screwed it up."

Then the lights to the main power room go down as Rick asks, "What's going on?"

"The power is dying, the generators are about to run out of fuel," answered the Doctor.

Boss then looked at Ahsoka as Ahsoka looked back with a "I told you so," look.

"So wait, what does that mean?" asked Dale.

"VI, what happens when there's no power?" asked Rick

"when the power is depleted then a full wide decontamination will occur."

Everyone looked on in shock as Boss says, "Fixer, you need to get to the generator room."

Boss, Glenn, Rick,and Fixer are heading down the basement to the generator room as Glenna asks, "Decontamination, what the hell does that mean!?"

"It means to wipe out something," answered Boss.

"Wipe out, you don't mean us do you?" asked Rick.

Boss couldn't answer as Fixer says, "boss, the Generator is out of fuel, and there's no more extra fuel left."

"Emergency powers activated," said VI.

"Oh no," said Boss.

Everyone then goes to the main room as the Doctor is looking at a picture at his wife as the lights then start to shut down.

"Hey, what the hell is going on!?" asked Daryl.

"It's shutting down," answered the Doctor.

"Wait, what can this building do?" asked Rex.

"A lot of things," answered the Doctor.

Everyone then looks at each other as the doctor says, "This building runs on fossil fuel, and now that we have ran out, there is only one thing it can do."

Then the alarm goes off as Rick says, "Everyone get your things, were getting out of here."

As everyone was about to leave, the door closes as Sev says, "Damn, were locked in!"

"Son of a bitch!" shouted Daryl as he dragged the Doctor away from the computers.

"Daryl, stop," said Ahsoka.

Daryl then stops as Fixer says, "Doctor, you have to open those doors now."

"There's no point, everything is locked down, all the emergency exits are sealed."

"Well open them!" shouted Boss.

"I can't do that, only the computer can do that, the doors won't be able to open again, besides it's better this way," said the Doctor.

"Better this way, what the hell do you mean!?" asked Scorch.

Rick then looks at a large timer as Rick asks, "What happens in twenty eight minutes?"

"An HIT will activate," answered the Doctor.

"HIT?" asked Ahsoka.

"VI explain." commanded the Doctor.

"HIT is when the building runs out of fossil fuel, the building enters into a self destruction mechanism by releasing oxygen and soon will have flammability uses."

"By the Force," said Boss as he then hugged a crying Clementine.

"It will set the oxygen on fire and instantly destroy this place," said Fixer.

**ten minutes later...**

Daryl and Sev are trying to knock down the door with an axe as the Doctor says, "That door is pure steele, it won't be cut down and Rick you said it yourself, it's only a matter of time."

"Is that true?" asked Lori.

"Yes, but I didn't want to give up on hope," answered Rick.

"So you think were gonna die then huh?" asked Shane as he approached angrily.

"Back off Shane," said Boss as he got in his face.

Shane then walks away as T-Dog asks Fixer, "Say aren't you a technician or computer expert, maybe you can get those doors to open. can you?"

"I could, but it would take time, which we don't even have."

"Screw this!" shouted Shane as he approached the Doctor and aimed his shotgun at him.

"Whoa, Shane calm down!" shouted Rex.

"Open those damn doors now!" shouted Shane.

"I can't."

"Shane, stand down!" shouted Rick.

Shane then goes crazy as he starts shooting at computers till Rick then knocks him down and asks, "You done now?"

"Yeah I guess we all are."

"You know what, you chose to do this very hard path, why?" asked Boss

"It doesn't matter," answered the Doctor.

"Yes it does matter, you left while everyone else left, so why?" asked Rick.

"Not because I wanted to, because I wanted to do for her, my wife," answered the Doctor as he pointed at the computer monitor.

"Subject nineteen, she was your wife?" asked Lori.

"Yes, during the operation she begged me to keep going as long as I could, how could I say no, she was dying, it should've been me on that table, but it wasn't, she could have done something, not me."

"Your wife didn't have a choice, but you did, that's is what we want, a choice, a chance," said Rick.

"Your not the only one who made a promise, I promised Clementine that I would keep her safe at all cost, and this ain't helping it doctor, so I'm begging you, let us go, but not for me, but for her," said Boss.

"Let us keep trying as long as we can doc," said Ahsoka.

The Doctor then looked at them and then walked over to the keypad as he pressed some buttons as it opened the door.

"Come on!" shouted Daryl.

"Let's get out of here!" shouted Sev.

"Thank you Doctor, you won't regret this," said Rick.

"Someday you will, both of you," said the Doctor.

He then whispers something in their ear as they then run out as Jacqui and Andrea want to stay behind.

"Are you two crazy!?" asked Scorch.

"No Scorch, it's the most sanest thing we've done, so go, leave us!" answered Jacqui.

Everyone is in the main entrance of the building as Glenn says, "Shit, we forgot about the front."

Rick then looks around and sees a window as he tries to break it with a chair but it won't break.

"Hey Rick, use that grenade I gave you in the tank!" shouted Scorch.

Rick then quickly takes it out, primes it, sets it on the window and makes a run for it as it explodes.

"If we wasn't about to die, I would enjoy that explosion," said Scorch.

"Cut the chatter Six-Two, let's get out of here!" shouted Fixer.

Everyone is where the vehicles are as Rex asks, "Hey where's Dale at?"

Then Dale and Andrea pop out of the building as it is about to explode.

"Dale,. Andrea, take cover!" shouted Sev.

"Everyone, get down!" exclaimed Boss

Dale and Andrea then take cover as everyone else were covering in their vehicles as the building exploded.

Everyone then sits up as they see what the explosion did to the building as Dale and Andrea entered the R.V.

After a minute, everyone starts their vehicles as everyone drives off.

**Okay guys, I know this was a quick chapter, but I kinda saw this episode as a little boring, but anyways, this concludes the season 1 arc as we head into the season 2 one as we see the survivors at Hershel's Farm and some new star wars characters as the first episode of the season 2 arc is called What lies Ahead, that will be started sometime soon, so till then, I will see or type you later, bye-bye.**


	7. What Lies Ahead

**Outside Atlanta**

Rick is out on his radio trying to contact Morgan, Boss looks on as Ahsoka approaches him and asks, "what is he doing?"

"Trying to tell Morgan about the current situation."

"I see."

Boss then looked at her expression as he says, "Come on say it."

"Say what?"

"I told you so, cause you were right about the CDC building, we shouldn't have gone there in the first place."

"It's not your fault Boss, you were doing what was best for Clementine, as well as the group."

Rick then finishes up and approaches the both of them as Boss asks, "So what do we do now Rick?"

"We leave, and try to head to Fort Benning."

They then get in the van as they, and the group drive off.

**A few hours later...**

Everyone is driving down a road as Rick was driving a van with Lori, Carl, Boss, Clementine, Ahsoka, Carol, and Sophia in it as Lori said, "I've been thinking about our trip to the Grand Canyon."

"I don't remember that," said Carl.

"This was when you were a baby," said Lori.

"What's the Grand Canyon?" asked Ahsoka.

"It's a beautiful cliff side," answered Lori.

"You think we could go back to the Grand Canyon, I would like to," said Carl.

"Me too," agreed Sophia.

"Me three," also agreed Clementine.

"Can all three of us go," said Sophia

"Also can Ahsoka, Rex, Sev, Scorch, and Fixer come too?" asked Clementine.

"Of course, we'd never leave without you, your mom, Clementine, Boss, Scorch, Fixer, Sev, Rex, and Ahsoka, that's a promise," answered Rick.

"Well I got a funny story, it involved a prank that backfired," said Boss.

"Really?" asked Carl.

"Yep, we were sleeping in bunks at an old military base and Scorch decided to surprise Sev while he was sleeping."

"What did he do?" asked Sophia.

"Well there were these masks that these freaky looking shamans wear, and Scorch slipped on on and hid beside Sev's bed, and as Sev turned around to his side and woke up, Scorch popped out and got punched in the face for his troubles, but the the most funny part about it is, is that Sev didn't even get frightened by it."

Everyone then busts out laughing as Carl says, "You guys are weird, but I like you guys."

"Yeah, I wonder what the others are doing in the R.V," said Ahsoka.

"Who knows, Sev and Scorch are probably doing some brotherly rivalry activities," said boss.

Over at the R.V. Dale is driving as Shane, Andrea, Glenn, Fixer, and Rex were cleaning and reloading their weapons, as Sev and Scorch are over at a small table arm wrestling as Sev planted Scorch's hand.

"Looks like I win again," said Sev.

"You got lucky, tell you what let's play a real man's game."

"Oh no," said Fixer.

"Oh yeah, and what game is that?" asked Sev as he stood up.

Scorch then gets in his face as he then lays a fist out and says, "Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"Sev then looks up and down at Scorch and the fist and says, "Are you serious?"

"Hell yeah I'am."

"Do you two take anything seriously?" asked Glenn

"Yeah, when were in the battlefield," answered Sev.

"Don't bother with those two, their hopeless," joked Fixer.

"We take that offensive Fixer," joked Scorch.

"Guys, go back to what your doing," said Rex.

"Yes Daddy," joked Scorch.

Dale chuckled from hearing that as Scorch asked, "two out of three?"

"Hell no."

"fine then."

They then start playing as they keep on tying as Shane says, "for the mother of god, is anyone gonna win this."

"Hey patience is a virtue," joked Scorch.

Right as they were about to play again, Dale stops the R.v as Sev and Scorch fall and Scorch beat Sev with a Rock over his paper.

"HAHA, I win!" shouted Scorch.

"No fair, Dale stopped the R.V!" shouted Sev.

"Cut the chatter you two, somethings wrong," said Fixer.

"Why did we stop for Dale?" asked Rex.

"The roads are blocked," answered Dale.

"What," said Scorch.

"See for yourself,"s aid Dale.

They then look out the front window to see a huge roadblock as Glenn says, "Maybe we can turn back."

"We can't risk the fuel," said Dale.

"Just keep going, but do it carefully," said Shane.

They then keep driving through the massive roadblock till the R.V begins to act strange, and then stop.

Everyone then gets out of their vehicles to come check as Sev says, "no offense Dale, but this R.V has to be the biggest piece of scrape I've ever seen."

"None taken, well looks like were gonna need to find another radiator hose somewhere," said Dale.

"Right, maybe we can salvage that from one of these abandoned cars," suggested Fixer.

"Hey the commando is on to something, we can also find fuel and supplies," agreed T-Dog.

"Right, cause with all these vehicles around, were bound to find something useful in them," said Boss.

"I don't feel very comfortable doing that," said Lori.

"I'm sorry Lori, but we don't have any other choice, besides the owners of these vehicles are probably walkers for all we know," said Ahsoka.

"Alright guys, let's start looking," said T-Dog.

"clem, stay here with Sophia, I'll be right back," said boss.

"Okay."

Everyone is checking the vehicles, except Glenn, Dale, and Fixer as they are trying to fix the R.V.

Boss looks inside a car as there's nothing in it and then checks the trunk and finds a piece of cloth in it.

boss picks it up to see an Imperial logo in it as Boss gasps in horror as he thought, "_Oh no, they found us."_

Scorch and Sev then approach Boss as Scorch asks, "Hey boss did you find anything?"

Boss then dropped the cloth as he turned around and answered, "No did you guys?"

"no sir, are you okay?" asked Sev.

"what do you mean?"

"You look a bit shakey," said Scorch.

"Oh that's because I'm nervous, cause we might get jumped by walkers."

"I wouldn't worry about them, their slow, were fast, that's what matters," said Sev.

Boss nodded as he then says, "Alright let's head back to the R.V."

They then headed back to see both Dale, using a binocular, and Rick, using a sniper, on lookout, when suddenly Dale says, "Oh my god, guys walkers are coming, and I mean a huge mob."

Boss then takes the binoculars, looks through them, as he says, "In death's name, we can't take all them out."

"Yeah, we have to hide, quick everyone underneath the cars," said Rick.

Everyone was then hiding underneath cars as Sophia was under one with Clementine, as the huge mob of walkers walked right passed them.

As the walker mob passed them, everyone was slowly getting out of their hiding place, a walker spots clementine and Sophia as it tries to attack them.

Clementine and Sophia then escape and run into the woods as the walker, along with two more, chase after them.

"No," said boss.

"come on Boss were going after them," said Rick.

They both then get up and start chasing after them.

Sophia and Clementine are running as fast as they can as they then split up with one walker following Clementine and the other two following Sophia.

Sophia then runs into boss and Rick as Rick asks, "Are you okay?"

Sophia didn't answer as she tried to pick up his gun but Rick stops her as he says, "We can't use that, it will cause to much attention."

"where's Clementine?" asked boss.

"I don't know, she ran in the other direction over there," answered Sophia as she pointed to direction.

"Okay Boss go on ahead and find Clementine, I'll keep Sophia safe," said Rick.

boss nodded as he headed towards the direction that Sophia pointed

Boss then sees the trail as he sees footprints, big ones and small ones, as he then realized that clementine is being followed.

Boss followed the trail for a little bit then then decided to turn back as he heard an argument going on.

Boss is at the site of the argument as it is Shane, Rick, and Daryl, as Daryl said, "Are you sure she was here?"

"Yes I told her to stay here, I drew the walkers over there, as Boss went off to find clementine," answered Rick.

boss then comes in as Shane asks, "boss, did you find Clementine?"

"No, other than footprints, what happened?"

"Sophia is missing, she ran off when I told her to stay put," said Rick.

"Well I hope we find her and Clementine, otherwise I wouldn't be able to forgive myself," said Boss.

"Don't worry Boss, we'll find them," said Sev as he, Scorch, Rex, and Ahsoka approached them.

"Okay, Shane I want you and Glenn to go back to the Camp and calm everyone down, while me and the others go out and search for Sophia and Clementine," said Rick.

"Okay."

**A few moments later...**

The guys are still searching as they see a walker as Daryl says, "don't worry, I got this."

Daryl then puts it down as Daryl takes back his arrow as Sev says, "By the looks of the mouth, this one ate recently."

Boss then had a sick feeling in his stomach as he then asked, "but the question is, what did it eat?"

"Only one way to find out," answered Sev.

Sev then pops out his wrist knife and cuts the walker's stomach as Daryl looks through the insides as Ahsoka looks like she is about to puke.

Daryl then takes out the stomach as he rips it open to see some woodchuck bones.

"Oh thank the force it's not one of them," said Boss.

"Was that necessary to do that?" asked Scorch.

"It was the only way, cause at least we know," said Rex.

"Right, we need to keep looking, let's go," said Rick.

**Over at a random tent**

Clementine then stops running as she then catches her breath and sees a tent as she says, "Hello, is anyone in there, please I need some help?"

Clementine then walks towards it as she slowly opens it and backs up as she is about to puke, but bumps into the walker that was following her as she then fell down and crawled away as the walker tried to grab her.

Suddenly a lazier bolt went through the walker's brain as Clementine then got up happily and said, "boss."

But it wasn't boss as she got up and looked at her rescuer in shock and awe.

**Back at the Highway Camp**

Boss, Rick, Daryl, Sev, Scorch, Rex, and Ahsoka arrive at the camp as they are planning on telling everyone the news.

Carol then approaches them as she says, "You didn't find them, did you?"

"Their trail went cold, we'll pick it up again on first light," answered Rick.

"You can't just leave them out their alone, at night, in the woods," argued Carol.

"It's to dangerous to search at night, we'll never find them that way," said Daryl.

"But Sophia is only twelve years old, she can;t survive out there on her own."

"Clementine is only eleven and on her own as well, so I know how you feel," said Boss.

"Look guys there's no need for a panic, we at least know their out there," said Ahsoka.

"We have been tracking them for a while," said Sev.

Carol then sits down as she starts tearing up as she angrily asks Rick, "How could you just leave her out there?"

"Walkers were all over us, I had to drive them away, and Boss went off to find clementine."

"but she's just a child," said Carol.

"My girl is out there to Carol, you don't think that I wanna go out there looking for them, Clementine is apart of my family," said Boss.

"Well Sophia is my only family!" shouted Carol.

"guys cool it," said Rex.

"Listen to Rex you two, because you two don't need to worry, we'll find them," said Rick.

"No one doubts that so don't worry," agreed Shane.

Boss then walks off as he punches a car window out of frustration.

**The Day**

Rick and the group gather outside as Rick says, "Okay people, were looking for Sophia and Clementine, if you find any trace, signs, or encounter any walkers, just let us know."

"Any questions?" asked boss.

"What about guns, why are we not bringing them?" asked Andrea.

"Because that will attract too much attention, and that's something that we can't have in this situation," answered shane.

"Alright everyone, let's move out," said rick.

Everyone, except Dale and T-Dog, started looking for Sophia and Clementine as they then spot a tent as Rick says, "Hey they could be in there."

"I hope so Rick," said Boss.

As they were slowly walking up, Daryl and Sev were positioned for an attack, in case a walker was in there as Carol called off the girl's names, "Sophia, Clementine, are you two in there?"

Daryl and Sev then peeked in their as they backed off, almost puking as Boss and Rick checked it out and did the same thing as Daryl says, "looks like he's been there for a while."

"Hey Boss, check out these footprints," said Sev.

Boss went to Sev's location as he asked, "Is it their's?"

"Well at least one of them, but it's strange because the giant footprints aren't walkers, but like ours."

Boss then looked up in fear as he realized that his worst nightmare has come true, the Empire is here.

"boss,a re you okay?" asked Ahsoka as she came over.

"Well I..."

But before he could finish a bell began to ring as Rick says, "it must be them, come on."

**A little while later...**

Everyone makes it to the church as Boss yells out, "Clementine!"

They then go inside the church as they see walkers as Scorch says, "Oh great."

Sev and Daryl take out the first two as Boss savagely was killing the last one as Rick approached him, picked him up and said, "Boss that's enough."

Rick then releases Boss as he yells out, "This is bullshit!"

Daryl then looks at Jesus's statue as he asks, "So J.C, taking any requests?"

Suddenly the bell rings again as they run outside only to see a timer on it as Fixer says, "The bell must be timed."

Boss then angrily rips the timer off as he yells out, "Again, this is bullshit!"

"Rick, we can't stay out here till nightfall, we have so much ground to cover," said shane.

"Well we can't abandon them, Boss would definetly be devastated if we don't find her, besides it's my fault this happened" said Rick.

"So your doubting yourself," said Shane.

"Are you doubting me?" asked Rick

"Hey we could assign all kinds of blame."

"Well Shane we can't give up on them, their still out there," said Scorch as he butted in on the conversation.

"Okay," said shane.

Shane then approaches the others as he says, "Alright, Me, rick, and the Deltas will keep searching, the rest of you get back to camp."

"I wanna go to, their my friends too," said Carl.

"Alright, but you be careful,"said Lori.

everyone then started going their separate ways.

Boss then goes back inside as he then sits down in front of the statue and takes his helmet off as he begins to pray, "I know I don't know you, and you don't know me, but I heard you cleansed the world of everyone's sins, helped them, so please don't let her suffer, please, let this be a miracle, just do something, at least give away a damn sign!"

Rick then sits next to Boss as he says, "Boss don't worry, we'll find her, now could you please step outside."

boss nodded as he put back on his helmet and headed outside.

After a while Rick comes out as Shane asked, "Got what you needed?"

"I guess we'll find out," answered Rick.

Rick, shane, Carl, and the Deltas then begin to search for sophia and Clementine.

Over at Lori's group, andrea is complaining about the guns as Lori had enough and said, "You want my gun...here, I'm sick of the looks you have been giving me."

Andrea was thena bout to say something back till Ahsoka said, "No, no more arguing, this is ridiculous, ever since we left the CDC building, we've all been acting like a bunch of, in your language, bitches, look Carol I know your devestated that Sophia is missing but Boss is to as Clementine is missing as well, but trust me, Rick, shane, Carl, and the Deltas will find them, cause you see they try their very best to make this group work, but you always put the blame on them when they don't even deserve it, so if any of you got a problem with it, then leave nobodies stopping you."

Everyone then looks around as andrea hands back Lori the gun and says, "I'm sorry."

They then start walking again as Rex says, "Nice speech, that helped a lot."

"You got some balls for a jedi Ahsoka, always thought jedi meditated it out," joked Daryl.

"Haha, your too funny," said Ahsoka as she punched Daryl in the arm.

Back over at Rick's group, the guys are going through the woods, till they hear rustling in the bushes as Rick says, "Hold it, something is in there."

""I'll go check it out," said Boss.

"Be careful sir," said Fixer.

Boss then slowly crawls to the bushes, as soon as he approached it, someone quickly jumped out of the bushes and gave him a hug as the person yelled out, "Boss!"

Boss then looked down to see Clementine in tears of joy as he says, "Clementine, thank the force your okay."

Boss then returns the hug as the others couldn't help but chuckle as Scorch says, "Well that's one person found."

"What happened to you clem?" asked Carl.

"I was being chased by a walker till these guys saved me, and their dressed just like you guys and Rex," answered Clementine.

"Wait, dressed like us and Rex?" asked Boss.

"Yeah you _dik'uts _don't you recognize us," said a familiar voice.

Out of the bushes came Captain Ordo, Omega Squad, and Kal skirta.

"Kal," said Boss.

Boss then went up and hugged him as he hugged him back.

Sev then approached Ordo as they did a handshake.

Scorch and Fixer greeted Kal and Ordo the same way.

"You _fier'freks _what are you doing here?" asked Scorch.

"We tracked your signal and came to this unknown system, but we ran out of fuel in our ship so we landed here," answered Kal.

"What is it with this system, that causes ships to run out of fuel," said Fixer.

"Hey guys, remember me," said one of the Omegas.

"Darman, is that you!?" asked Sev.

"In ever loving flesh," said Darman.

"I thought you died in Geonosis," said Scorch.

"nope, I was able to survive, and now i'm in a new squad, oh let me introduce, this is our sergeant, Niner, and these three are Fi, Atin, and Korr."

"Guys, this is an absolute honor to meet you four for the first time," said Fi as he jokingly bowed down to their feet.

Atin then picks him up as he says, "Get up Fi, your embarrassing us."

"Ah, leave him alone Atin, we all know that's his only talent," joked Korr.

"Thank you... hey!"

Everyone then laughed as Boss said, "Oh Kal, this is our friends Rick, his son Carl, Shane, and of course you already know Clementine, I can't thank you enough for saving her," said Boss.

"It was no problem my son, so since were stuck on this planet together, do you mind if we join your group, we can help out in looking for this sophia."

"Hey any friends of the Deltas, are friends with us, welcome to the group," said Rick as he was shaking each of their hands.

"Alright now that we got the introductions out of the way, we got a little girl to find," said shane.

"He's right, we better get moving," said Sev.

"right, alright Omegas, let's find this little girl," said Niner.

They start searching as Boss and Kal talk to each other as Kal asks, "So where did you find the little girl?"

"Back at Atlanta, in case you don't know what is is, it's a city, she was surrounded by walkers and I saved her."

"What happened to her parents?"

"Dead, so was her guardian Lee."

"I see, so are you planning on adopting her?"

"If it's alright with you father?"

"Of course, but first you need to teach her the _Mand'oa _tradition."

"I understand."

"I;m proud of you son, I'm sure Walon Vau would be proud."

"Yeah maybe."

Then everyone stops as Ordo says, "Look, behind the tree."

Everyone looks to see a deer as they aimed it's gun at it as Rick says, "Whoa, whoa, let's not kill it, Carl why don't you go over there and pet it."

Carl nodded as he walked slowly up to it as Niner said, " This is a bad move Rick."

"It will be fine, Carl It's okay."

Carl then starts to get closer to it as Clementine says, "Boss, if the deer is still around, can I pet it?"

"Sure, why..."

Suddenly a gunshot is heard as a bullet went through the deer and hit Carl as rick yells out, "Nooo!"

Everyone then looks on with shock as Boss says, "Oh my god."

**Well everyone that's it for this episode of season 2, now we go on to the next episode titled Bloodletting as we now head to Hershel's Farm to save Carl, well till then I will see or type you later, Bye-Bye**


	8. Bloodletting

**On a field**

Everyone was running as Rick was carrying Carl as Boss said, "This is not good, this is so not good."

"Is Carl going to be okay!?" asked Clementine.

"I don't know, I hope so."

"Boss where the hell are going!?" asked Sev.

"Some Farm, this guy is leading us."

"I hope we make it in time," said Atin.

"How far, how far!" shouted Rick.

"right over there, keep running, just yell for Hershel he'll help your boy," answered the man.

Rick then runs as fast as he can to the house as Darman says in awe, "That man is determined to save his son."

"Don't be surprised Darman, I would act the same way if it was one of you," said Kal.

Rick and the others then make it to main field of the farm as Hershel and everyone else in the house came out as Hershel asked, "Was he bit?"

"No, he was shot by your man," answered Fixer.

"Otis," asked the girl named Maggie.

"He told Rick that he needed to find Hershel, is that you?" asked Ordo.

"Yes...quick get him inside."

As Rick and Hershel ran inside, Maggie and the others stared at the clones and mandalorian as Hershel then yelled out, "Maggie, Patricia, come help me!"

Maggie and Patricia then ran inside as everyone is waiting.

"Oh man, I hope Carl makes it," said Scorch.

"Even though I haven't gotten to know the boy, I hope he turns out okay too," agreed Fi.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine," assured Niner.

"I hope your right about this sarge," said Corr.

boss then looks down at Clementine as she has been reduced to tears as Rick then comes out as everyone surrounds him.

"Your boy, is he alive?" asked Otis.

"Yeah is he okay?" asked Scorch.

Rick didn't answer as Shane then grabs a rag and wipes the blood off Rick's face as he says, "It'll be okay Rick, he'll be fine."

Maggie then steps outside as she says, "You all can come in, Hershel wants to speak to you."

They then all come in the house as they sit in the living room as Rick goes in the bedroom, where Carl is, as Boss and Clementine then start coming to the room to see Carl.

"The deer slowed the bullet, but it did not go through clean, it broke into pieces, if i'm able to get the fragments out, i'll be able to fix the wound," said Hershel.

Clementine ran to Carl's side as Hershel looked on shocked to see Clementine as he then stares at the door to see Boss as he asks, "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Delta 38 or Boss, I'm a commando, me and my friends are stuck on this planet."

"Well after i'm done helping Carl here, I want to have a word with you, now just take your girl and go back to the living room."

"Okay, come on clementine."

Boss and Clementine then head back to the living room as Kal asked, "Will the boy be alright son?"

"I think so, Hershel said that the deer slowed down the bullet but it exploded to pieces."

"So the shrapnel is in his body?" asked Fi with shock.

Boss nodded as everyone did a bit of a painful grunt as Scorch said, "That would be impossible to survive."

"What are you trying to say Scorch, that Carl should die?" asked Shane a bit frustrated.

"I wasn't meaning that, I was just saying that there was no way anybody could survive that, but I'm glad that Carl is one of those unique types that survives it."

Rick then comes in as he sits down as Boss says, "If you guys don't mind, would ya'll step outside and give me, Rick, Clementine, and Shane some alone time."

"You got it Boss," said Sev.

"You heard him squad, outside," said Niner.

"Hope everything turns out okay Boss," said Ordo.

Everyone then walks outside as Boss then asks Clementine, "Clem I noticed Hershel acting weird when he saw you, do you know him?"

"Yes, but it was a long time ago, it's something I don't want to talk about."

"Why did I let him come with us, I've should have let him stay with Lori," said a guilty feeling Rick.

"Don't start that, you need to get that monkey off your back," said Shane.

"two little girls go missing, we look for them, you said to go back, I don't listen and now Carl got shot because I was to stubborn."

"Don't talk like that, we found one of them right there, we pulled through."

"And for that Rick I'm eternally grateful to you, I'll never forget it," said Boss.

"Thanks Boss, but technically Kal, and others found her before we did."

"So, if we hadn't continued searching, we never would have found them, so again it was all thanks to you, and for that I'am eternally grateful."

Rick then nodded as maggie came in the room and said, "Rick, Carl needs blood."

Rick and the others then goes inside to see Hershel trying to get the bullet out as Carl is awake and screaming like it was a bloody murder.

"Clementine was covering her ears and crying as Boss was comforting her as Rick yells out, "Stop it your killing him!"

"Rick, you want him to live?"asked Hershel.

"Quick do it now," said Shane.

Patricia then stick the tube in Rick's arm as he is transfers his blood into Carl as he passes out and Hershel removes to bullet fragment as he says, "One down...five more to go."

**Sometime later...**

Carl is patched up as Rick is giving him more blood as he says, "Lori needs to be here."

"That's not a good idea," said Hershel.

"She's his mother."

"He still needs more blood, you can't go more than fifty feet of this bed," said Hershel.

Rick then steps into the living room where Shane, Otis, Maggie, Patricia, Clementine, Ordo, Kal, Omega and Delta squad were waiting as Rick says to Shane, "She has to be here Shane, she has to know."

"I know, but carl needs you here, what would happen if he needed you and you weren't here," said Shane.

Rick is then struggling as he then says, "Your right."

Hershel the comes in as he says, "I've done the best I've can, but the rest of the fragments are to deep, and he has internal damage, so I nee dbetter equipment in order to help him even more."

"Your going to need a respirator," said otis.

"And a tube that goes with it and everything else that may be useful," said Hershel.

"So with all that you can save him?" asked Rick.

"I could try."

"Where would we get the equipment, the nearest medical facility went up in flames," said Fixer.

"The university," said Otis.

"University?" asked Atin

"Yes, the University of Georgia set up a Pharma Shelter there, it should have everything we need," said Hershel.

"The place was overrun the last time I saw it, maybe it's gotten better," said Otis.

"Maybe?" asked Scorch

"Then leave all that to me," said Shane.

"I hate it that you plan on going alone," said Rick.

"It'll be fine, just give me a map," said Shane.

"You won't need a map...I'll take you there, I know what to get," said Otis.

"Otis no," said Patricia.

"I'm responsible for what happened to that boy, now I need to set things right and I won't let him do this on his own."

"I'll come with you guys too," said Boss.

"What why?" asked Rick.

"Because Rick, I owe you for finding clem, now it's my turn to return the favor."

"Boss have you gone crazy?" asked Sev.

"No, I'm doing what's right."

"Boss, please don't go," begged Clementine.

"I'm sorry Clem, but this is the only way to save Carl, do you understand that?" asked Boss.

"Just be careful, I don't want to lose you too," said Clementine as she was in tears.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

Boss and Clementine then hug as Ordo say, "If it makes you feel any better Clementine, I'll cover him."

"Ordo,are you sure you wanna come?"

"Hell yeah, I wouldn't mind blasting a few of these walkers."

"I'll come to, I wanna try to help the boy out as well," said Corr.

"And don't forget me, your not going anywhere without me," said Scorch.

"You guys sure about this?" asked Shane.

They then nodded as Otis said, "You won't know what to get anyway, it's best that I come along."

"Thank you Otis, Boss, Ordo, Corr, Scorch, I really appreciate what you guys are doing for Shane and my boy," said rick.

"let's just what for that boy to be better, then we'll talk, I'll get the supplies, we need, ready," said otis.

"Right, we leave after Otis gets the supplies ready," said Ordo.

"While were doing that, let's make sure we have plenty of ammo," said Scorch.

**A few minutes later...**

Shane, Otis, Boss, Ordo, Corr, and Scorch are checking on ammo as Scorch cocks a shotgun as Ordo stares at it and asks, "What in death's name is that?"

"This my friend, is my boomstick," joked Scorch.

Ordo then just continued to stare at him till Scorch then said, "Okay this is a shotgun, it's what these people use for fighting, it has a massive firepower rate."

"Really, where has this been all my life, wait what happened to your DC?"

"Almost out of ammo."

Corr then hands Scorch a couple of packs as he says, "We have a lifetime supply, so don't worry."

Scorch then puts them in his pouch as he then says, "I still plan on using my boomstick."

Otis then gave Patricia a hug as Boss gave Clementine one as Kal and the others approached him as Sev says, "Be careful out there Boss."

"Yeah watch out for any walkers," said Fixer.

"Also please bring back Ordo and Corr safely," said Darman.

"Yeah, we wouldn't be one big happy family without those two nerf herders," joked Fi.

"Just be careful son," said Kal.

"Good luck 38," said Niner.

"Remember, just get in, get what you need and get out of there," said Rick.

boss nodded as he, Scorch, Ordo, and Corr sat on the back of the while Otis and Shane were in the front driving as they drive off.

"Niner," said Kal.

"Yes father."

"have either yourself, Atin, Fi, or Darman go get Rick's wife Lori and bring her here."

"Wait your bringing my wife here?" asked Rick.

"You said he needed his mother, so that's what I'm doing."

"Thank you."

"I'll go, but I don't know the way," said Darman.

"I do, I'll take you there," said Sev.

"You guys won't last long out there on foot, you two can use our horses, but I want to go with you," said maggie.

"fine, but you better keep up," said Sev.

**Somewhere in the woods**

Lori and her group were still walking their way back to camp till they ehard something as Rex gave a signal to stop.

"What is it Rex?" asked Daryl.

Rex then stared at Ahsoka as she says, "I know, I can hear them."

Ahsoka then pops out her lightsaber as she slices a walker's head off as Rex says, "Walkers!"

Rex then pops out his blasters and starts shooting walkers in the head as Daryl shot one in the face.

Andrea tries tor un away, but gets knocked down by a walker, as the walker was about to attack, a laser bolt goes through it's skull as Maggie, Darman, and Sev, on horses, rode over to them as Ahsoka asks, "Sev, where have you been and who are they?"

"Long story, but Lori you need to come with us, Carl's been shot and Rick needs you there."

"What, where is he!?" asked Lori

"At a farm, come on we'll take you there," said Darman.

"Whoa, whoa, we can't trust those two, we don't even know them," said Daryl.

"No time to argue, Lori jsut go with them, and take Ahsoka with you just in case," said Rex.

"Okay," said Lori.

"Let's go!"

Lori rides with Maggie as Ahsoka rides with Sev as they head to the farm.

"What do we do now?" asked Andrea.

"We tell the others and head to this farm," said Rex.

They then head to the R.V as they then arrived as Glenn asked, "What happened and where's Lori and Ahsoka?"

"We got jumped by walkers and Lori and ahsoka went with Sev and these two strangers to some farm, Sev says that Carl got shot," answered Daryl.

"What, well what are we going to do?" asked Glenn.

They then look at Rex as he has to make the decision.

Rick was sitting on the porch as Kal then came out, sat next to him and said, "How are you holding up Rick?"

"doing fine, thanks, but I gotta asks, why did you call the Boss and them son?"

"Well it's because they are, I adopted them."

Rick looked confused at him as Kal sighs and then says, "Originally Ordo and the Omegas were my sons, Walon Vau was their adopted father, but then one day on a mission, he disappeared, it was unknown if he was dead or alive, it broke the Delta's heart, especially Sev's, so I adopted them and that is why I call them my sons, and like your son Rick, I will do whatever it takes to keep them safe."

Rick then extends a hand as he says, "Your a good father then Kal, a better father than me."

Kal shakes it as he says, "No, no, your a good father, otherwise why would you stay when you would go out and find your wife."

Then Hershel came out as Rick then said, "This place is beautiful."

"This farms been in my family for 160 years."

"Due to the planet's population becoming walkers, I'm surprised that this place hasn't been touched," said Kal.

"Unfortunately we didn't come out unscathed, we lost friends, neighbors, the epidemic took my wife and step son."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Rick.

"My daughters were spared, I'm grateful to God for that...these people here...all we got left is each other just hoping we can ride it out in peace."

"I hope that happens someday," said Kal.

Then Maggie, Lori, Ahsoka, Sev, and Darman as they show up and stop in front of the farm as Lori immediately ran inside and ran to Carl's side, as Clementine is on the other side as Lori sees her and says, "Clementine, thank god your okay, where's Boss?"

"He went to get some supplies for Carl, he went with Shane, Scorch, Ordo, and Corr, I hope they come back."

rick then comes in as Lori hugs him as Hershel says, "Rick, Carl needs some more blood."

"Okay."

Rick then gets ready for another transfusion as Clementine keeps thinking about both Boss and Carl.

**The University**

Shane, Otis, Boss, Ordo, Scorch, and Corr make it to the University as they get off the truck as Scorch says, "Damn, this place is huge."

"Yeah, I think it's best we split up, which is why I brought these," said Boss as he pulled out a two walkie talkies.

They then sneak in through the gate as they then see a podium with maps on it as Ordo says, "Huh, well what do you know, this just might be our lucky day."

"Alright look, Shane and Otis, you two go together and go that way, while the rest of us go this way, and if you get lost or need help, just contact us, go it," said Boss.

"Got it," said Shane.

"Alright, let's move," said Corr.

They then split up as Boss and the others found a way to get in but it's blocked by walkers.

"Damn we can't get in," said Scorch.

"Why don't we just blast our way in there?" asked Ordo.

"It's easier said than done," said Boss.

"Boss do you come in," said Shane via the walkie talkie.

"Yeah I read you, found the shelter?"

"Yeah, but it's blocked by walkers, we'll have to wait till nightfall to get in."

"Yeah same here, we'll wait till nightfall to move in."

"Copy that."

"Boss are you sure we should wait?" asked Scorch.

"Honestly from what I heard, these things like it at night," said Corr.

"I say we should just blast them," said Ordo.

"No, we'll wait till it gets dark, then we will go," said Boss.

**The R.V**

Back over at the R.V, everyone is staring at Rex as Glenn asks, "Well Rex, what should we do?"

But before Rex could answer, Carol says, "What if Sophia or Clementine, or both come back and were gone."

"Well we do need to get to this farm, were weak and scattered," said Dale.

"But if Sophia and Clementine comeback and were gone, that would be awful," said Andrea.

"Well here's what we'll do, Daryl can stay here with the R.V and the rest of us can go to the farm," said Rex finally.

"If the R.V stays, I stay," said Dale.

"Count me in on that," said Andrea.

"Me too," said Glenn.

"No Glenn you need to go there with Rex to contact Rick and Boss, plus T-Dog has a major artery cut and needs medication bad," said Dale.

"Medication, why didn't you ask?" asked Daryl.

Daryl then heads to Merle's bike as he pulls out some pills as he throws it to Dale as he says, "This isn't generic stuff either, First Class, Merle got the clamp on occasion."

"Alright then, give him the pills, and then me, Glenn, and T-dog will head to this farm and meet you over there," said Rex.

**The University**

Back at the University, it is the brink at night as Boss, scorch, Ordo, and Corr are waiting as the walkers then walk off as Boss says, "Okay let's go."

They then head inside the school as Boss says, "Okay guys, check the classrooms as there might be some supplies."

They then check each of the classrooms as Scorch says, "Found some medication called Aspirin."

"I found some type of packaged food," said Corr.

"All I found was a dead body," said Ordo.

"Good and not good, put them in the bag and let's see if we can find some more," said Boss.

**The Farm**

Back at the Farm, Rick is about to head out as Ahsoka and Lori see this as Ahsoka says, "Rick, what are you doing?"

"I have to get to Shane and the others."

"No your not, Rick you lost to much blood, and by the looks of it you wouldn't be able to walk a yard," argued Ahsoka.

"Rick, if Shane and Boss said they'll be back, then they'll be back, Carl needs you...I need you," said Lori.

"She's right Rick, so don't worry, they'll be back," said Ahsoka.

**The University**

Back at the University, Boss, Scorch, Ordo, and Corr are walking down a hallway till Scorch accidently bumps into a glass water container as it breaks, making a loud noise as Scorch says, "Oops."

Then they huge loud moaning and groaning as Ordo asks, "What the hell is that?"

They then turn around to see a large mob of walkers behind them as Corr says, "There's to many, we can't take them."

"Run!" shouted Boss.

They then run as fast as they can down the hall as walkers chased after them.

**Alright guys that's it for this episode, so coming up next is the episode Save the Last One, so till then I will see or type you later, Bye-Bye**


End file.
